Anthony Stark (Terra-616)
Gladiador Dourado, Cabeça de Bala, Vingador de Ouro, Cabeça de Lata, Vingador Armadurado, Homem de Peças de Reposição, Dínamo Vermelho, "Tetsujin", Hogan Potts, Anthony de York, Randall Pierce, Homem de Cobalto, Cavalheiro de Ferro, Homem de Metal, Homem do Ferro, Tin Man, "Irene," Electro, O Engenheiro, T, Mestre das Máquinas, Cavaleiro-Espacial, Richard Franco, Martini, "Porco de Ferro" | Afiliações = Anteriormente (CEO), , , , , , , , (líder), Pro-Registração da Unidade de Superheróis, , , , , , , o , , , | Parentes = Isaac Stark (ancestral adotivo); Howard Stark, Sr. (avô adotivo paterno, falecido); Amanda Armstrong (mãe biológica); Jude (pai biológico); Howard Anthony Stark (pai adotivo, falecido); Maria Stark (mãe adotiva, falecida); Arno Stark (irmão adotivo); Edward Stark (tio adotivo, falecido); Morgan Stark (prima adotivo); | Universo = Terra-616 | BaseDeOperações = Torre Stark, Cidade de Nova York, Nova York; Indústria Stark Aeródromo, Nova Jersey; anteriormente Ilha Stark, São Francisco, Califórnia; Troy; aleria Envidraça de Tony Stark, Cidade de Nova York, Nova York; Mansão dos Vingadores, Cidade de Nova York, Nova York; Vingadores Composto; QG do Resilente Seattle, Washington; também tem casas em Alexandria, Virgínia, Seattle, Washington e Los Angeles, Califórnia. | EstadoCivil = Solteiro | Educação = Múltiplos PhDs em física, engenharia mecânica e engenharia elétrica | Sexo = Masculino | Altura = 1,85 m | Altura2 = (Sem a Armadura) 1,98 m (Com a Armadura) | Olhos = Azuis | Cabelo = Preto | Cidadania = Americano | Cidadania2 = Búlgaro | EstadoCivil = Solteiro | Ocupação = Rei Engenheiro Mecânico, Aventureiro, Super-Herói, Inventor, Industrialista, fundador da Fundação Maria Stark, CEO da Indústrias Stark, Presidente emérito de Resiliente; antiga ligação entre S.H.I.E.L.D. e os Vingadores, Secretário de Defesa dos Estados Unidos, Diretor Executivo da S.H.I.E.L.D., CEO da Soluções Stark, Circuits Maximus e Stark Internacional | Educação = Múltiplos PhDs em física, engenharia mecânica e engenharia elétrica | Origem = Humano usando super-trajes; Anthony "Tony" Stark foi adotado por Howard e Maria Stark. Durante um conflito no Vietnã agora deslocado para o Afeganistão, Stark foi capturado por terroristas e, com um pedaço de estilhaços em seu coração, estava prestes a morrer. Construindo uma armadura de ferro que também iria ajudar com sua recuperação, Stark saiu do cativeiro e viajou de volta para casa para os Estados Unidos onde ele construiu um terno avançado de armadura e tornar-se o super-herói blindado: Homem de Ferro | LugarDeNascimento = Sofia, Bulgária | Criadores = Stan Lee; Larry Lieber; Don Heck; Jack Kirby | Primeira = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 39 | Citação = Tudo o que fiz, tudo o que vou fazer hoje, tudo o que farei, eu faço para proteger esse mundo. Alguém me disse uma vez que, com grande poder, é uma grande responsabilidade. Isso geralmente é pensado como uma lição para crianças. Uma simples injunção para fazer o que é certo. Mas não há nada simples sobre isso. Quando coloquei essa armadura, assumi mais poder do que qualquer humano jamais se destinava a ter... e talvez mais responsabilidade do que o meu coração realmente pode suportar. Mas hoje... vou fazer o meu trabalho. Eu vou proteger você. Custe o que custar... | FonteCitação = O Invencível Homem de Ferro Vol 1 4 | PersonagemCitado = Tony Stark | TextoHistória = Veja também: 'A História Expandida'' Nascimento e Adoção Os pais biológicos de Tony Stark foram dois agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D., Amanda Armstrong e Jude, que se encontraram durante uma missão de mensageiro. Depois que Jude salvou Amanda de um assassino, eles se conheceram e se apaixonaram. Após um relacionamento de dois anos, Amanda engravidou. Uma semana antes de dar à luz o bebê, Jude revelou ter sido um agente duplo da Hidra com pouca consideração por ninguém além de Amanda e ele que vendeu o companheiro soldado da S.H.I.E.L.D., e foi mesmo responsável pelo incidente que custou quase a vida de Amanda. Durante uma discussão quando ele estava tentando convencer Amanda a aceitar a proteção da Hidra, ela atacou Jude e o matou. Traumatizado por esse desenvolvimento, Amanda perguntou se a S.H.I.E.L.D. poderia garantir que seu futuro bebê encontraria uma casa segura e feliz. No entanto, o diretor Nick Fury seguiu o mesmo procedimento usado para gravidezes indesejadas na agência, e o bebê foi deixado num orfanato em Sofia na Bulgária depois que Amanda deu a luz em um hospital local. O associado de Fury e o famoso industrial Howard Stark descobriu isso e decidiu encontrar o bebê e adotá-lo, mantendo o nome que Amanda desejava que ele mantesse: Anthony. thumb|left|Howard Stark apresentando Tony a Maria Além de Howard e sua esposa Maria sofrendo a incapacidade deste último de dar à luz de novo, eles precisavam encontrar um menino saudável para agir Como um chamariz no lugar do seu primeiro nascimento secreto, Arno Stark. A gestação de Arno tinha sido extremamente difícil, e seu nascimento só foi possível com a ajuda de um robô alienígena, Gravadores Rigelliano 451, que concordou em Ajude o bebê a sobreviver em troca da oportunidade de bio engenharia, para que ele possa acelerar o crescimento tecnológico da humanidade no futuro. No entanto, quando 451 modificaram geneticamente o bebê no útero, Howard descobriu que o robô escondeu algum tipo de mudança de morte, o que comprometia a vida de seu filho no futuro, pelo qual a Stark desenvolveu uma "bio-coquetel" para interferir com ela atrás das costas de 451 quando surgiu Arno, 451 deixaram a Terra. Em uma série de eventos, a interferência de Howard com as maquinações do 451 fazia com que o recém-nascido se tornasse Fatalmente doente. Os Starks decidiram manter o bebê escondido no Hospício da Fundação Maria Stark. Além de preencher o vazio deixado pela fatal doença de Arno, a adoção de Tony impediria 451 de descobrir da intromissão de Howard se alguma vez retornasse à Terra. Vida Precoce e Educação Tony cresceu completamente inconsciente da existência de Arno ou que ele foi adotado. Embora seja amado incondicionalmente por Maria, Tony sofreu um relacionamento tenso com seu pai, ambos devido à construção dos sensíveis e sensíveis de Tony. Natureza solitária com a glorificação de Howard sobre a proeza física e os hábitos de beber cada vez maiores de Howard, o que o levou a abusar verbalmente de Tony e sofre de mudanças de humor. Este último fator levou Tony a recorrer à eletrônica como um mecanismo de enfrentamento em apenas cinco anos, já que ele começou a acreditar que o hardware era compreensível e confiável, enquanto as pessoas eram imprevisíveis e difíceis de entender. O mundo de Tony não conseguiu encontrar ordem, mas as coisas que ele construiu fizeram. thumb|left|A infância de Tony Para endurecer seu filho, Howard enviou Tony para o internato aos sete anos, muito para o desânimo de Maria. Nos anos seguintes, Tony aprendeu sobre a disciplina do corpo e a força do personagem como Howard pretendia, enquanto passava seu tempo livre lendo sozinho. Com a idade de treze anos, as histórias de Thomas Malory abriram Tony as portas para um novo mundo de dedicação a uma causa maior que a si mesmo, de cavalaria, honra e heróis blindados. Após o internato, Tony se juntou a um programa de graduação no ITM aos 15 anos de idade e heróis blindados. Ele se formaria sem esforço como classe valedictoriana com duplas majores em física e engenharia. Quando ele tinha dezessete anos, Tony conheceu Meredith McCall, seu primeiro Amor e, infelizmente, a filha do maior rival comercial de Howard. Seu relacionamento não se desenvolve além de ser um amor de verão, devido à interferência combinada do pai de Meredith e Howard. Meredith foi enviada para viver com parentes, e Tony estava programado para ir para a Europa para a educação, sem se contar onde o outro era. thumb|right|A vida jovem adulta de Tony A ruptura foi adormecida pela rotina escolar de Tony em Universidade de Cambridge em Inglaterra, onde conheceu outra garota chamada Cassandra Gillespie. Com muita sorte, Cassandra também foi filha de um fabricante de armas rival de Howard. O relacionamento deles e a participação de Tony em Cambridge foram interrompidos por Howard, que acreditava que o relacionamento recentemente estabelecido com Não seja mais que uma maneira para os Gillespies obter informações sobre Howard através de Tony. Tony duvidou de Howard e até tentou fugir com Cassandra, mas finalmente admitiu isso enquanto ela caíra Amor com Tony, seu relacionamento começou como uma estratagema de sua mãe. Por volta dessa época, Tony conheceu Dr. Ted Slaght durante um simpósio. O físico tornou-se um mentor para Stark, e ensinou-lhe valores além da importância da ciência, como o significado de orientar a busca do conhecimento com uma bússola ética, e levar uma mente aberta. thumb|left|Tony assumindo a Indústrias Stark A destreza mental de Tony o levou a entrar na sua década de 20, como buscador de emoção sem turno na busca pelos desafios que a vida mundana faltava. No entanto, ele também perderia o interesse dos passatempos perigosos que dominou, como esqui, paraquedismo e parapente. Morte de Howard e Maria Stark Quando ele tinha vinte e um anos, os pais de Tony morreram em um acidente de carro e ele herdou o negócio de seu pai, Indústrias Stark. Dentro de alguns anos, ele passou de uma única empresa de munições para uma corporação multinacional com uma variedade de interesses cobrindo praticamente todos os tipos de indústria científica contemporânea e o líder na vanguarda da eletrônica. Tony também comprou a empresa que construiu o carro que seus pais estavam dirigindo quando perderam a vida e corrigiram as falhas em seu sistema de freio. A nova vida de Tony como CEO lhe proporcionou novos desafios. Mas à medida que a empresa crescia, seu trabalho tornou-se menos excitante, e Tony caiu em auto-indulgência mais uma vez. Inventando a Armadura do Homem de Ferro Stark foi ao Afeganistão para supervisionar um teste de campo para uma de suas armas transistorizado.O lugar e o momento em que Tony Stark se tornou o Homem de Ferro mudou ao longo dos anos devido ao calendário a escala de tempo móvel da Marvel, foi originalmente durante a Guerra do Vietnã no Vietnã, foi mais tarde mudou para o Golfo Pérsico e, mais recentemente, para um conflito sem nome no Afeganistão, por Ele ignorou a preocupação de que a segurança era insuficiente. Stark tropeçou em uma armadilha e um estilhaço foi apresentado em seu peito. O Stark gravemente ferido foi levado cativo pelo líder revolucionário Wong-Chu, e foi informado de que dentro de uma semana os estilhaços iria penetrar seu coração e matá-lo. Wong-Chu oferecido Stark um acordo: se ele construiu uma arma poderosa, Wong-Chu permitiria Stark se submeter a uma operação para salvar a sua vida. Sabendo que esta era uma mentira, Stark concordou, na esperança de ganhar tempo e acesso a ferramentas. left|thumb|Homem de Ferro Nasce Stark foi dado acesso a um pequeno laboratório com outro prisioneiro, o físico de renome asiático e Prêmio Nobel de Física laureado Professor Ho Yinsen, cujo trabalho Stark admirado na faculdade. Com Yinsen atuando como seu assistente, Stark projetado e construído um terno acionado eletricamente da armadura equipada com armamento ofensivo pesado. A armadura também continha um dispositivo pacemaker-como o que permitiu que o coração de Stark para continuar batendo após os estilhaços terem entrado. Vestindo o terno, Stark conectou ele à uma fonte de energia, um gerador elétrico. Deitado sobre uma mesa Stark estava indefeso até que o processo foi totalmente carregado. Seu captor, Wong-Chu, sentiu que algo estava errado e veio para investigar com homens armados. Percebendo que ele estava sacrificando sua vida, o professor Ho Yinsen saiu para enfrentar Wong-Chu, para dar Stark o tempo extra que ele precisava para carregar o terno blindado totalmente. Como o Homem de Ferro, Stark vingou a morte Yinsen e espalhou tropas guerrilheiras de Wong-Chu. Então, ainda vestido com sua armadura, que era necessário para manter seu coração batendo, Stark fez o seu caminho para a selva, tentando fugir do território inimigo. James Rhodes, um piloto na Marinha dos Estados Unidos que foi estacionado no Sudeste Asiático, foi abatido na selva por foguetes enquanto ele estava em uma missão de reconhecimento. Rhodes conseguiu pousar com segurança e estava tentando obter seu helicóptero quando ele encontrou o Homem de Ferro. Depois de Homem de Ferro ajudou Rhodes lutar contra um ataque das forças inimigas, Rhodes lhe permitiu drenar as baterias do helicóptero para recarregar suas armas. Os dois atravessaram a selva juntos, e finalmente descobriram uma base de foguetes escondida. Roubaram um helicóptero inimigo, eles destruíram o local e voaram para a base americana mais próxima. De volta aos Estados Unidos, Stark redesenhado seu peitoral, que continha um dispositivo pacemaker-como, reduzindo o tamanho da placa no peito e peso para que ele pudesse usá-lo em sua roupa normal. Obrigado a usar a armadura com a placa no peito em todos os momentos para manter seu coração vivo e batendo, Stark decidiu colocar o resto da armadura para uso regular também. Depois de redesenhar todo o terno blindado para coincidir com a placa de peito leve, Stark fez a existência do terno ao público. Ele ocultou verdadeira origem do terno, bem como o fato de que ele mesmo tinha que usar a placa de peito para viver. Stark soube que logo iria fabricar o terno, que ele chamou de "máquina humana", para venda, em seguida, ser público. Se tornando um Super-Herói Logo depois, Stark vestiu um de seus ttrajes de batalha, a fim de evitar que ladrões roubassem partes das outras cópias do mesmo. Esta experiência o fez perceber que o terno era muito perigoso para ser disponibilizado ao público. No dia seguinte Stark revelou o que havia acontecido com ele no Sudeste Asiático para Joanna Nivena, seu então noivo.Nivena em ironmanarmory.com Juntos, eles assistiram a uma partida de tênis em Forest Hills, Nova York naquela tarde. Stark trouxe ao longo de sua armadura, que ele estava levando a um laboratório para testes nas proximidades. Terroristas que ameaçavam matar todos os presentes com uma que bomba invadiu o jogo. Joanna pediu Stark para vestir a armadura para parar os terroristas. Stark fez, capturou os terroristas e salvou os espectadores, jogando-se em cima da bomba. Homem de Ferro, assim, tornou-se um herói público, e Stark teve um novo sentido de propósitos, tendo decidido a combater o mal como Homem de Ferro. Desejando manter um certo grau de anonimato, Stark criou a ficção de que o Homem de Ferro era seu guarda-costas pago vestindo uma armadura que ele tinha inventado. Somente seus assessores mais confiáveis souberam que Stark e Homem de Ferro eram a mesma coisa. Um desses primeiros confidentes foi "Happy" Hogan, quem Tony contratado como seu motorista. Hogan se apaixonou com a secretária de Tony, Pepper Potts, a quem Tony eventualmente se apaixonou também. Mesmo embora Potts ter correspondido sentimentos de Tony, ela finalmente começou um romance com Hogan, que terminou com os dois se casando. Na primeira, Stark usou sua identidade Homem de Ferro principalmente para combater os Atores e criminosos que ameaçaram as Indústrias Stark, como o Derretedor ou o Sr. Doll. Durante este tempo, o Dínamo Escarlate original atacou as Indústrias Stark, mas Tony convenceu-o a desertar. Além disso, Stark enfrentou pela primeira vez o Mandarim, que se tornaria um de seus inimigos mais recorrentes. Mais tarde, Tony expandiu a compreensão de suas atividades alter egos para combater qualquer força ou a pessoa que ameaçou a segurança da América ou do mundo. Stark foi fundamental na organização e armamento da agência de inteligência e aplicação da lei global original conhecida como S.H.I.E.L.D.. Como Homem de Ferro, ele se tornou um membro fundador dos mais poderosos heróis da Terra, a equipe de campeões super-humanos conhecidos como os Vingadores. Stark doou sua mansão em Manhattan para os Vingadores para seu uso exclusivo. Como um vingador, Stark iria passar a participar em várias missões ao longo dos anos, embora ele às vezes tem dificuldade em conciliar seus assuntos privados com suas responsabilidades nos Vingadores. Com os outros fundadores remanescentes após Hulk ter saído, ele estava entre aqueles que descobriram a forma congelada do heróico Capitão América, ainda congelados desde a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ele também foi o Vingador que patrocinou a participação do Gavião Arqueiro, um homem a quem ele teve escaramuças, depois de perceber que suas boas intenções. Gavião era um dos novos Vingadores que se juntaram quando Stark e os outros fundadores decidiram levar folhas de ausência. Ao longo dos anos Stark constantemente refinado ele também modificou o design de sua armadura. A partir de uma volumosa,o traje de ferro transistorizado, ele finalmente construiu um circuito integrado, terno relativamente leve, magneticamente polarizado com a musculatura mais humano de aparência articulada. Gênio extraordinário de Stark em mecânica teórica permitiu-lhe manter a sua armadura estado-da-arte. Stark, eventualmente, passou por uma cirurgia de transplante de coração para que ele não era mais obrigada a usar o seu peito uma placa metálica. Por razões morais, Stark finalmente decidiu parar de fabricar armamentos e dedicou sua empresa para outras áreas de tecnologia. 200px|right|thumb|Homem de Ferro e os Illuminati. Os Illuminati Na esteira da Guerra Kree-Skrull, Stark deu início a uma reunião em Wakanda com o Professor X, Senhor Fantástico, Raio Negro, Doutor Estranho e Namor para formar um clandestino, o grupo não identificado de conceber estratégia e política de ameaças globais (os "Illuminati"). Meta original de Stark era criar um órgão regulador para todos os super-heróis do mundo para responder a (ele o mais provável ser o chefe desse grupo por seu maneirismo durante a reunião). No entanto, as diferentes crenças e filosofias, além do fato de que muitos heróis escolheu para esconder suas identidades reais, fez o plano de Stark impraticável. Apesar disso, o grupo concordou em compartilhar informações vitais. Alcoolismo e um Novo Homem de Ferro Nos últimos anos, o grande inimigo de Tony Stark tem sido alcoolismo. Como uma rica socialite, o álcool tinha sido uma parte constante de sua vida.Vida Anterior em ironmanarmory.com Quando sua empresa, que tinha mudado seu nome de Indústrias Stark para Stark Internacional, foi ameaçado com a aquisição, ao mesmo tempo que ele estava passando por problemas pessoais opressivos, Stark começou a abusar do álcool. Embora ele conseguiu se recuperar rapidamente de sua primeira luta séria, a compulsão para beber permaneceu uma tentação constante. A segunda vez que ele sucumbiu ao alcoolismo, devido a problemas pessoais ainda mais devastadora do que a primeira vez, Tony Stark entrou em um frenesi de vários meses durante o qual ele foi enganado de Stark Internacional, teve todos os ternos Homem de Ferro destruídas (exceto um), perdida os arrendamentos em seus vários apartamentos, e tinham seus bens pessoais congelados para que ele não podia tocar sua fortuna. Tudo isso foi o resultado de maquinações do misterioso empresário Obadiah Stane, que assumiu a empresa de Stark, renomeá-lo Stane Internacional. Durante este tempo, amigo de Stark James Rhodes, que tinha ido trabalhar para Stark depois de deixar os militares, assumiu a custódia da armadura dode Ferro e operado como Homem de Ferro em seu lugar. Quando Stark finalmente recuperou a sobriedade, ele se juntou com Rhodes e dois de seus amigos, [[Morley Erwin (Terra-616)|Morley Erwin] (tardio da Stark Internacional) e sua irmã Clitemnestra Erwin da Richmond Enterprises, a criação de uma nova empresa de eletrônicos na Califórnia chamado Circuits Maximus. Em sua breve existência, Circuits Maximus se tornou uma empresa de prestígio e bem sucedida. Enquanto a armadura estava em sua custódia, Jim Rhodes tornou-se cada vez mais encantado sendo o Homem de Ferro e, após retornar de Stark para a sobriedade, temia que Stark iria pedi-lo de volta. O capacete cibernético nunca tinha sido devidamente calibrados para padrões cerebrais de Rhodes; ele começou a ter fortes dores de cabeça e seu pensamento estava nublado. Como resultado Rhodes começou a manifestar hostilidade contra Stark. Como parte de sua terapia, Stark construiu um terno simples de armadura baseado em seu projeto original sem a intenção de vestir-lo até que ele se sentia no controle de seu alcoolismo. Quando Rhodes começou a agir irracionalmente, no entanto, Stark sentiu obrigado a colocar esse terno bruto de armadura para prevenir Rhodes de causar dano. Stark conseguiu subjugar Rhodes e fez calibrações necessárias sobre a cibernética. Por um breve tempo Stark e Rhodes usado suas respectivas armaduras como homens de ferro, embora Stark o fizeram com relutância. Por sugestão do Presidente dos Vingadores da Costa Oeste, Gavião Arqueiro, Stark projetado e construído sua armadura mais sofisticado até à data, presumivelmente para que os Vingadores poderia encontrar alguém para vestir o terno e reforçar a força da equipe. thumb|left|Luta contra o Iron Monger. No entanto, logo após a sua conclusão, Obadiah Stane ficou alarmado com passos de Stark para a recuperação. Circuitos Maximus foi bombardeada, ferindo e matando Morley Rhodes Erwin. Desejando vingança, Stark vestiu a nova armadura que ainda não havia sido testada e procurou Stane. Stane colocou um terno que seus engenheiros haviam construído usando planos de Stark, e conheceu o Homem de Ferro na batalha como o Monge de Ferro. Perdendo a batalha contra Stark, Stane cometeu suicídio. Stark decidiu que, embora nunca estará realmente curado do alcoolismo, ele poderia também não nega a responsabilidade de ser o Homem de Ferro. Ele retomou sua carreira como Homem de Ferro, e se juntou o novo filial dos Vingadores da Costa Oeste. Fundando a Empresas Stark Stark também conseguiu recuperar o controle de sua fortuna, embora ele decidiu não reclamar a propriedade da empresa anteriormente conhecida como Stark Internacional. Em vez disso, ele fundou uma nova empresa de design e fabricação tecnológica, a Empresas Stark, com sede em Silicon Valley no sul da Califórnia. As Empresas Stark rapidamente tornou-se uma empresa altamente inovadora e bem sucedida. A Guerra das Armaduras Stark viu que um industrial que se chama Espião Mestre tinha roubado os planos de muitas inovações tecnológicas secretas encontradas na Armadura do Homem de Ferro. Espião Mestre então virou esses planos sobre a mais poderosa e antagônica rival de negócios de Stark, Justin Hammer, que por sua vez tinha feito-los disponíveis para os criminosos. Esses criminosos então incorporaram as inovações tecnológicas roubadas em seus próprios trajes de batalha blindados. Indignado que suas invenções estavam sendo usados para a atividade criminal, e até mesmo para matar, Stark ficou determinado a privar esses criminosos de seus segredos. Ele plantou um vírus de computador no sistema de computador do martelo que iria acabar com todos os vestígios dos planos para a tecnologia do Homem de Ferro. Como Homem de Ferro, Stark procurou e pegou muitos criminosos e outros como (Guardiões do governo dos Estados Unidos), que usava um terno de batalha utilizando sua tecnologia. Ele implantou uns dispositivos chamados 'pacotes' em sua armadura para fundir os circuitos, tornando o terno inútil. Com os registos informáticos dos planos para sua tecnologia de ataque, presumivelmente, não poderia ser usado na reconstrução dos ternos 300px|right|thumb|Homem de Ferro e a Guerra das Armaduras. Homem de Ferro matou acidentalmente a segunda Homem de Titânio (também conhecido como o Gremlin) no curso dessas "A Guerra das Armaduras". O governo dos Estados Unidos com a marca Homem de Ferro um fora da lei, como resultado dessas e de outras ações de vigilância, e seu antigo camarada dos Vingadores O Capitão América estava entre aqueles que se opõem a ele. Stark afirmou publicamente que ele havia disparado Homem de Ferro em descontentamento sobre sua atividade ilegal. Ele mesmo foi tão longe como para criar uma história falsa para "Randall Pierce", supostamente a identidade do Homem de Ferro original, que ele entregou ao governo. Pouco depois, o Homem de Ferro foi aparentemente destruído em combate com as forças do governo. Na verdade, porém, Stark tinha sobrevivido. Ele criou um ainda mais sofisticado batalha terno blindado para vestir como Homem de Ferro usando a tecnologia muito mais avançada do que a que Espião Mestre roubou dele. Stark continuou a entrar em ação como Homem de Ferro, mas alegou publicamente que o Homem de Ferro anterior estava morto e que um outro funcionário de seu cuja identidade estava sendo mantida em segredo foi agora vestindo o terno blindado. O Plano de Stark Mais tarde, Kathy Dare, uma ex-amante de Stark com uma mente instável, atirou em Stark. O tiro feriu gravemente espinha de Stark e parecia que ele poderia ser aleijado para o resto de sua vida, incapaz de andar. No entanto, ele ainda pode funcionar normalmente dentro de sua armadura do Homem de Ferro. Um dispositivo de microchip mais tarde foi implantado em espinha de Stark que lhe permitiu andar e mover-se normalmente uma vez. Este "bio-chip 'provou danos nos nervos problemático e degenerativa ocorreu. Isso foi agravado pelo ataque de Kearson DeWitt, um louco que reivindicou Stark tinha roubado projetos de seu pai. DeWitt teve o sistema nervoso de Stark atacou com um vírus techno-orgânicos, mas Stark foi capaz de sobreviver. Ele tinha temporariamente foi colocado em crio-estase, com James Rhodes tomar seu lugar como CEO. Logo após se recuperar, Stark foi ferido de feedback de um sistema de "telepresença" para controlar remotamente a sua armadura do Homem de Ferro e batalha contra Últimor. Stark finalmente se recuperou após extensa reabilitação. Stark foi forçado a reestruturar a Stark Enterprises quando vários decisões de negócios de Stane vazaram para a imprensa. Isso também causou uma série de outros heróis para enfrentar o Homem de Ferro, como o Hulk em relação às plantas de produção da bomba de raios gama. Stark também brigou com Rhodes ao longo de várias decisões boas-intencionado as erradas que Jim fez como CEO (tais como a venda de ativos nucleares para uma empresa fictícia secretamente operado pela I.M.A.), bem como suas ações em Imaya. Rhodes ainda estava com raiva Stark tinha mentido para ele sobre sua condição de danos nos nervos. Os dois se enfrentaram brevemente na batalha, em última análise, reparando em sua amizade. left|200px|thumb|Traidor Trama Mais tarde, sob a influência de Immortus, Stark cometeu uma série de atos horríveis e foi morto. Stark foi temporariamente substituído por uma versão mais jovem de si mesmo a partir de outro cronograma. Isso foi corrigido quando Franklin Richards trouxe ele e os outros heróis que se sacrificaram contra as costas do Massacre. Quando a substituição Tony Stark voltou ao Universo Marvel, ele fundiu-se com a Terra-616 Tony Stark que foi ressuscitado graças a Franklin Richards. Pouco depois de retornar, ele submeteu-se ao julgamento por seus colegas Vingadores e foi exonerado. Soluções Stark Stark se recusou a desafiar a aquisição de Fujikawa e formou uma nova empresa, Soluções Stark. Lesões de lutar contra o Mandarim e outros inimigos revelaram um perigo de exposição a longo prazo de armaduras. Os sistemas de energia e isolamento da armadura foram significativamente redesenhados para compensar. IA da Jocasta foi recuperado de Sunset Bain. Os Filhos de Yinsen, que se tornaram adoradores de seu mentor e da tecnologia do Homem de Ferro, contataram Tony. Segredos e Mentiras Quando o Homem de Ferroderrotou o vilão Mentallo, Tony aproveitou a situação e usou o dispositivo global de controle mental de Mentallo para apagar todo o conhecimento de sua identidade secreta muitas vezes comprometida de cada pessoa na Terra. Ele então o revelou às pessoas que ele considerava confiáveis, fazendo com que eles se lembrassem das memórias que ele havia enterrado. Armadura Viva Enquanto lutava contra Chicote durante uma tempestade, a armadura do Homem de Ferro se tornou viva. Isso seria revelado mais tarde devido ao Imperativo Ultron. A armadura segura desenvolveu um sentimento de superproteção e tentou substituir a Stark, mas finalmente se sacrificou para reparar o dano causado ao coração do criador durante uma briga. Armadura P.E.L.E. Após essa experiência com a Armadura Viva, Tony sofreu um golpe de tecnofobia pouco característico e decidiu desistir de ser o Homem de Ferro e Tony Stark. Ele deu sua fortuna e adotou a personalidade de 'Hogan Potts' e postou como um simples trabalhador da Eletrônicos Askew, incorporando uma nova liga chamada Armadura P.E.L.E. em seus projetos de armadura. Após uma corrida de teste contra o Shocker, O Homem de Ferro enfrentou a I.M.A., o Fantasma, e finalmente Ultron, depois que o vilão revelou seu papel na manipulação dos Filhos de Yinsen, da armadura viva e da corrupção da tecnologia P.E.L.E.. Stark investigou uma armadura militar inicial que havia sido distribuída às forças rebeldes ao redor do mundo. Temugin também fez sentir sua presença, desafiando o Homem de Ferro pela aparente morte de seu pai, o mandarim. A Melhor Defesa O exército dos EUA tentou reivindicar uma armadura de homem de ferro mais antiga. Sua pretensão era que a Stark não havia patenteado a tecnologia e que violou os acordos feitos após as Guerras de Armadura continuando a aventura como Homem de Ferro. Ao mesmo tempo, era necessário um novo secretário de defesa. Stark venceu o cargo e parou um desastre envolvendo a tecnologia como Homem de Ferro. Os Novos Vingadores Os Vingadores foram desmontados devido às ações da Feiticeira Escarlate desequilibrando, o que levou à morte do Homem-Formiga, Visão e o Gavião Arqueiro. Durante esta crise, Stark foi manipulado pela Feiticeira Escarlate, de repente, ameaçou um embaixador da Latvéria em uma reunião da ONU. Além disso, Clarence Ward usou uma armadura roubada para matar quase todos das Industrias Stark e a bordo Rumiko Fujikawa e a namorada de Stark. E na luz dos incidentes, Stark renunciou o cargo de secretário. Seis meses depois, uma fuga em massa foi executado na jangada. Ao voar em torno da cidade, Homem de Ferro chegou à prisão para ajudar o Capitão América e outros heróis reunidos por acaso no local, Luke Cage, Homem-Aranha, Mulher-Aranha, Matt Murdock, e o Sentinela, manteram os prisioneiros, depois de um fuga da prisão. Steve acreditava que este evento, a reunião dos heróis por acaso para lutar contra um inimigo comum, era um sinal de que os Vingadores precisava ser reformado. Tony foi inicialmente relutante em fazer uma nova equipe, mas acabou concordando. Os Novos Vingadores usaram a Torre Stark como sua sede. 200px|right|thumb|A Armadura Extremis de Tony Extremis Stark voltou a trabalhar em um ritmo frenético, muitas vezes dormindo em seu laboratório. Uma ex-colega pediu ajuda, um projeto super-soldado chamado Extremis tinha sido dado a um pequeno grupo terrorista. Homem de Ferro lutou contra o aumentado terrorista Mallen, mas sofreu ferimentos graves. E foi forçado a usar Extremis em si mesmo, o Mallen curou e viu-se capaz de interagir diretamente com a tecnologia, especialmente com a sua nova armadura. Depois Stark foi atrás de Mallen novamente, Stark foi obrigado a matá-lo. Guerra Civil Sabendo de planos do governo para instigar uma Registraçao de Superhumanos que forçaria "Mascarados", indivíduos superpoderosos revelar suas identidades ao governo e assinar para serem agentes licenciados, Homem de Ferro no início procurado por ter acabado com a proposta , mesmo indo tão longe como para contratar o Homem de Titanio para atacar a audiência sobre o ato como ele testemunhou de forma a manipulação da opinião a seu favor. No entanto, a opinião de Tony da Lei alterada, vendo-a como um novo meio para alcançar a meta que ele tinha procurado na formação do "Illuminati", e para amarrar a amizade entre seres humanos e super-heróis. Além disso, Stark acredita que o ambiente de medo causado por eventos como Guerra Secreta de Nick Fury ou a Casa do M estava indo para fazer com que o ato de passar incondicionalmente, e que era melhor para apoiar e difundi-la no momento antes de quaisquer outros eventos fizeram as condições da comunidade superheroica piorar. Depois de um desastre em Stamford, Connecticut envolvendo o grupo de heróis amadores, o supervivência de combate Novos Guerreiros, em que mais de 600 pessoas morreram, sendo principalmente crianças de um escola, a opinião pública contra super-humanos virou-se e acelerou o Ato em lei. A nova lei dividiu a comunidade do herói em dois. Tony sabia que, sem um grande representante em favor do SHRA, o governo aplicaria medidas severas e isso seria "bom" os velhos tempos "não era uma opção. Por isso, ele decidiu oferecer um caminho mais justo e liderar as próprias forças pró-resigração. O lado anti-registro foi liderado por Capitão América. Em sua primeira ação pública importante como defensora do registro, Stark novamente desmascarada como Homem de Ferro. 200px|left|thumb|Liderando o Ato Super-Humano Como parte de suas medidas para lidar com as forças anti-registro, Homem de Ferro, Jaqueta Amarela e Reed Richards criaram a Prisão 42 na Zona Negativa, uma instalação de espera especialmente projetada para conter super heróis desonestos, enquanto durar a Guerra Civil, como era uma medida temporária, porque os heróis podiam escapar facilmente das prisões como Raft; construir um Clone Ciborgue do Thor, e usou nano-robôs para controlar Thunderbolts como uma força-tarefa para perseguir heróis não registrados. As forças de Pro-Registro procederam a estabelecer uma armadilha para o lado anti-registro. Eles os cercaram, e o Homem de Ferro tentou chegar a uma trégua para parar de lutar. No entanto, o Capitão América rejeitou a proposta do Homem de Ferro, e atacou-o, levando a um conflito direto entre os dois lados, durante o qual o clone Thor funcionou incorretamente e matou Goliath em sangue frio. Eventos como este levaram Tony a duvidar de si mesmo. Pessoas como Miriam Sharpe, a mãe de uma das vítimas do incidente de Stamford, e o melhor amigo de Tony Happy Hogan o motivaria a continuar. Pouco depois, Feliz seria atacado pelo Mestre Espião na tentativa de obter o Homem de Ferro e sucumbir aos seus ferimentos. Ele foi levado para um hospital e colocado no suporte vital, e mais tarde morrendo. Antes dos acontecimentos da Guerra Civil, Stark ajudou o Novo Vingador Homem-Aranha e sua família. Peter Parker veio a considerar Stark como um mentor, tornou-se seu assistente e aceitou um traje tecnologicamente melhorado dele. Stark também convenceu o Homem-Aranha para desmascarar e publicar também sua identidade. No entanto, os sentimentos de Peter de serem manipulados e o mal-estar sobre a justiça da causa de Stark cresceram até que Stark revelasse uma prisão para super-humanos e o Senhor Fantástico tinha construído na Zona Negativa. Quando o Homem-Aranha tentou escapar da Torre Stark, depois do segredo, afastando-se de sua fadiga, para se juntar a Resistência, ele atacou Stark, quem tinha enfrentado ele. No entanto, devido à substituição do Homem-Aranha sobre o terno que lhe foi dado por Stark e uma intervenção inesperada pelo Justiceiro, o lançador de teias conseguiu escapar e agora era considerado um traidor da Stark e do lado Pro-Registro. Durante uma tentativa de libertar os prisioneiros da Prisão 42, os lados Anti e Pro-Registro entraram em confronto em combate, e foram levados para Nova York por Manto. Eventualmente, o Capitão América perceberia que o conflito estava sendo abordado do jeito errado e se rendeu. O lado anti-registro foi concedido amnistia, com Cap concordando em julgar por suas ações durante a "Guerra Civil". No entanto, enquanto estava sob custódia, o Capitão América foi morto em um assassinato orquestrado pelo Caveira Vermelha. Stark foi devastado pelo morte de seu amigo, e não tem certeza sobre como proceder. Em uma carta que Steve havia escrito antes de sua morte, ele pediu a Tony que assegurasse que o legado do Capitão América vivia e que procurava Bucky Barnes. Tony foi instrumental em fazer Bucky assumir o manto do Capitão América. 200px|right|thumb|Homem de Ferro: Diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D. Diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D. Durante a Guerra Civil, a Diretora da S.H.I.E.L.D. Maria Hill sugeriu que Tony poderia se tornar o próximo chefe de atuação da S.H.I.E.L.D. Ela citou sua qualificação mais elevada do que ela, e o fato de que "mijaria as pessoas certas". Depois do pó, Stark foi apoiado com o cargo de Diretor. Homem de Ferro e os outros Illuminati foram responsáveis por exilar Hulk da Terra, e as pessoas que Hulk procurou se vingar quando ele voltou. Por sorte, Stark viu essa possibilidade como uma eventualidade, e estava preparado para envolver o Hulk com uma nova armadura Hulk-Buster. A batalha entre eles destruiu mais a Cidade de Nova Iorque, e os golpes foram jogados tão poderosos que nenhum outro herói poderia chegar perto o suficiente para ajudar ou agir. A Torre Stark entrou em colapso sobre os dois durante a batalha e, finalmente, Hulk levou Tony cativo ao Estádio com o resto de seus heróis capturados. Uma vez que todas as fontes de Stark (e camaradas) estivessem exauridas, ele tornou o Hulk (que tinha sido enfraquecido de sua luta com o Sentinela) inconsciente com o lastro de satélite militar em órbita, ele ajudou a instalar em sua nomeação como Diretor da S.H.I.E..D. Ele teve que tirar dinheiro de inúmeras fontes (mais notavelmente a S.H.I.E.L.D) para reparar a Torre dos Vingadores e os vários edifícios e estruturas danificados de Nova Iorque. Como Diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D., Homem de Ferro investigou a morte do membro da Iniciativa Nebraska, Engenhocas e tropeçou com a investigação de centenas de pessoas desaparecidas. Retirando que Stark era um perigo para o seu trabalho com Corporação Prometeu Gentech na criação de um novo super-soldado, o Secretário de Defesa Jack Kooning teve-o despodera de sua Armadura Extremis e colocado em licença para tensão mental. Stark voltou secretamente para Nebraska e com a ajuda de Leonard Samson e Capitão Ultra descobriram que Prometheus Gentech estava usando as pessoas desaparecidas como sujeitos de teste para o vírus Extremis e que Maya Hansen estava involuntariamente trabalhando para um mandarim renascido para criar uma versão aerossolizada do vírus que ele pretendia desencadear para criar uma raça de super-humanos. Homem de Ferro, forçado a usar armadura desatualizada, confrontou o mandarim e um quadro de combatentes com extrema força nos laboratórios Prometheus. Ele ordenou a S.H.I.E.L.D. para tirar o complexo com uma ogiva em miniatura contida na atração gravitacional de um buraco negro, limitando assim o dano apenas ao laboratório, enquanto tentava escapar do perímetro do evento. Mandarim escapou para China com Maya Hansen e fingiu ser Tony Stark e convencê-la a dar-lhe a sequência para o vírus aerossolado. Stark e a S.H.I.E.L.D. foram levados sob custódia pela Comissão de Atividades Super-Humanas pela libertação do dispositivo nuclear em Nebraska. A principal testemunha de Stark, Jack Kooning, escapou para Myanmar e alugou a ajuda de Xang "Rei" Kong no rastreamento do mandarim, mas foi morto por ele antes que ele pudesse levá-lo para fora com um rifle sniper. Stark é condenado, mas Dugan orquestrou um ataque às Nações Unidas sobre o qual a S.H.I.E.L.D. tem jurisdição como uma distração para Stark escapar e rastrear o mandarim para a China. Ao derrotar o mandarim, Stark é forçado a cortar parte de seu pé para remover o amortecedor de armadura Extremis, mas foi capaz de redirecionar os foguetes contendo vírus, enviando-os para uma altitude extremamente alta e matando o vírus. Tendo salvado o dia, ele foi liberado de todas as acusações e reintegrado como Diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D. Quando Thor retornou, ele soube dos eventos do registro de super-heróis "Guerra Civil" e ficou irritado por Homem de Ferro ter travado a guerra aos heróis que tinham sido seus amigos e que Stark e outros usaram seu DNA para criar o Clone do Thor sem o seu conhecimento ou permissão. Tony começou a lutar contra Thor, mas ficou óbvio que não conseguiu vencer. Buscando um compromisso, Stark racionalizou que Asgard poderia ser considerada uma embaixada estrangeira, com imunidade diplomática concedida aos seus habitantes. Thor considerou isso aceitável e a luta parou. 200px|left|thumb|Durante a Invasão Skrull. Tony chegou aos restos da Mansão-X para conversar com Ciclope. Ele informou o primeiro líder X-Men que o governo estava pressionando para obter o X-Men registrado. Scott disse a ele que não havia mais X-Men e que eles seriam registrados para serem nascidos. Durante a Invasão Skrull, Stark foi infectado por um vírus cibernético alienígena que, em última instância, o purgou do vírus Extremis. Stark descobriu que a Mulher-Aranha era a Rainha Skrull Veranke que quase o enganou para se juntar às fileiras com ela. Ele foi salvo pela Ms. Marvel que, com o pedido de Tony, o deixou com a Viúva Negra que atuou como sua defesa até que ele pudesse consertar sua armadura danificada até um ponto em que estava totalmente funcional. Tony liderou os heróis de Nova York contra os invasores de Skrull. Sua armadura no entanto, começou a falhar em meio à batalha, forçando-o a retornar a Torre dos Vingadores para outra. O Presidente dos Estados Unidos foi menos do que razoável em relação à ação de Stark e, finalmente, removeu Stark como diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D., e dissolveu toda a própria agência. Embora a batalha contra a invasão alienígena tenha sido conquistada, Tony sofreu uma grande perda. Sua tecnologia não era funcional, suas corporações estavam desanimadas, ele tinha muitos inimigos novos e pouco ou nenhum aliado disposto a ajudá-lo com algum de seus problemas. Reinado Sombrio Após a invasão, o governo dos EUA também dissolveu os Vingadores, entregando o controle da Iniciativa para Norman Osborn. O Homem de Ferro foi mais tarde membro dos Poderosos Vingadores de Henry Pym. Antes de lutar contra a ameaça de Chthon, o Homem de Ferro ajudou a subjugar o Hulk. Ele deixou o time depois de perceber que ele ainda não estava pronto para ser parte de isso. Com seus poderes da Extremis falhando, Stark conseguiu fazer o upload de um vírus que destruiu todos os registros da Lei de Registro, impedindo assim a Osborn de aprender as identidades de seus companheiros heróis. A única cópia deste banco de dados permaneceu na cabeça de Stark, enquanto ele já estava correndo em uma de suas armaduras extras, e suas armaduras restantes na Torre Stark estavam agora nas mãos de Osborn. O Homem de Ferro conseguiu ganhar uma nova armadura e lutou contra Namor na Base Submarina Stark. Stark conseguiu superar o Atlante e escapar da base em colapso. Osborn colocou uma recompensa na cabeça de Stark, oferecendo montanhas de ouro para a gangue do Capuz. Os membros da organização secreta Cabal se reuniram para discutir muitos problemas, entre os quais foi a caçada a Stark. Stark estava perdendo inteligência pelo dia que retardou seu tempo de pensamento e não o conseguiu pronunciar palavras difíceis corretamente. Ele começou a reunir e montar peças para tornar seu traje do Homem de Ferro mais fácil de navegar e controlar, pois estava cada vez mais difícil para ele fazer isso. Ele mais tarde o abandonou para a Armadura de Dínamo, que ele emprestou de Dimitri Bukharin. Tony foi mais tarde rastreados pela Pepper, mas os dois foram capturados por Madame Masque. Ele conseguiu escapar com a ajuda da Pepper, mas foi forçado a deixá-la para trás para que ela pudesse defender Masque. Ele então se dirigiu para o Afeganistão, mas antes que ele pudesse chegar ao seu destino, ele foi abatido por militantes afegãos. Com sua armadura destruída, Tony foi forçado a abandoná-lo e prosseguir a pé para o seu destino, o laboratório secreto que Stark trabalhou com Ho Yinsen como um cativo no desenvolvimento da primeira armadura do Homem de Ferro, Mark 0. Tirando os sistemas de computador desatualizados, Stark conseguiu reativar o velho traje, que agora era a única armadura bastante simples para a sua mente deteriorada operar. Quando Osborn pegou pessoalmente o debilitado Stark e o espancou com brutalidade, Pepper Potts transmitiu os espancamentos, custando a credibilidade de Osborn e dando a simpatia pública de Stark. Stark entrou em um estado vegetativo, tendo anteriormente concedido o poder do advogado Donald Blake (alter ego do Thor). Stark Desmontado Uma mensagem holográfica armazenada na armadura de Pepper revelou que o Stark havia desenvolvido um meio de "reiniciar" sua mente de seu estado atual antes de sua destruição do banco de dados. Blake e Bucky resolveram usá-lo para restaurá-lo no normal, apesar da oferta de Stark na mensagem para ficar em seu estado atual, se isso facilitasse as coisas e a própria incerteza da Pepper sobre o fato de Tony poder voltar quando tantos outros não pudessem. thumb|250px|Stark Desmontado. O procedimento sobre como reiniciar o Stark foi muito complicado. Primeiro, eles tiveram que colocar o implante de eletroímã da Pepper em seu peito, o que alimentaria toda a biologia. Então, eles entraram no disco rígido que Mary Hill se recuperou, que era uma cópia de backup de seu cérebro antes de sofrer a injeção de Extremis e, em seguida, eles ativaram o implante, canalizando o relâmpago de Thor através do escudo do Capitão América conectado a ele. Enquanto isso, nos últimos vestígios restantes da mente de Stark, ele estava em um terreno deserto estéril, cavando pelas relíquias perdidas de sua vida, ajudado por um casal chamado Howard e Maria. No entanto, toda vez que achava alguma coisa, máquinas gigantes parecidas com seus próprios Titanomechs atacariam, fazendo com que a ilusão fosse reiniciada. Ele finalmente descobriu que estava cavando para um prato de ferro, parecido com a versão original de sua armadura. Voltando à Terra, Pepper, Rhodey e o Capitão América enviaram o Doutor Estranho para ajudar Tony depois da primeira tentativa de revivê-lo. O Fantasma interrompeu o ritual do médico, mas Tony Stark, manualmente, superou seu coma e usou o telefone fantasma do fantasma para transportar o assassino para longe. Foi então que todos perceberam que a unidade de memória de backup de Tony não era bastante completa, pois ele estava impressionado com os eventos que ele leu em seu computador após a escaramuça, que incluiu a Guerra Civil, o assassinato do Capitão América, a Invasão Secreta e o Reino Sombrio. O Cerco Durante a maior parte do Cerco de Asgard Tony Stark estava fora de serviço, mas retornou vestindo uma versão mais antiga de sua armadura, incapacitando a armadura do Patriot de ferro roubada de Norman Osborn e sinalizando o retorno dos três principais Vingadores; incluindo Thor e Steve Rogers. Ele foi instrumental na derrota do Vácuo, apinhando no Aeroporta-Aviões M.A.R.T.E.L.O. no vilão a toda velocidade, enfraquecendo-o, dando finalmente a Thor a chance de matá-lo. thumb|center|650px|O mundo do Homem de Ferro Era Heróica No rescaldo do Cerco, o ato de registro sobre-humano foi revogado graças aos esforços de Steve Rogers, que agora assumiu o cargo de Norman Osborn derrubado. Iron Man reuniu-se com Thor e Steve Rogers e reavivou seu relacionamento ao mesmo tempo que definiram suas diferenças anteriores. O Homem de Ferro e Thor foram designados para Vingadores junto com Bucky Barnes como Capitão América enquanto Steve Rogers dirigiu os Vingadores Secretos. O Homem de Ferro estava um pouco perturbado para que ele não pudesse receber ordens de Steve, mas Steve disse que Mary Hill supervisionaria os Vingadores. Com um novo contrato de vida, Tony construiu novo modelo de armadura com a ajuda de Mister Fantastic e anunciou que faria uma nova empresa, Resiliente Stark, para reconstruir sua antiga riqueza e ampliar sua tecnologia repulsora como fonte de energia civil, puxando de fazer armas do governo. thumb|left|Tony na Armadura Borda Sangrenta Enquanto isso, Sasha Hammer e Justine Hammer das Indústrias Hammer preencheram a lacuna na tecnologia militar deixada pela Indústrias Stark, com sua própria Armadura de Aço Detroit. Eles tentaram sabotar as tentativas da Stark de testar e apresentar o novo carro repulsivo desenvolvido pela Resiliente Stark, mas falhou. Durante uma corrida para testar o carro, os drones controlados pelas meninas Hammer e Detroit Aço atacaram o evento, na tentativa de destruir os planos de Resiliente Stark e provar a superioridade de Detroit de Aço sobre o Homem de Ferro. No entanto, eles falharam, e Stark conseguiu salvar o evento e até mesmo usá-lo como um golpe para promover o carro repulsor. Essência do Medo Durante a tentativa da Serpente de dominar a Terra, Tony lutou contra Mokk nas ruas de Paris, França, onde todos os cidadãos foram transformados em estátuas vivas. Entendendo-se incapaz para derrotar Mokk com métodos convencionais, Tony suplicou Odin para permitir que ele projetasse armas com poder mágico nas forjas de Asgard. Assombrada pelas baixas e seu fracasso, Tony começou a beber de novo. Então, Odin apareceu e depois de conversar com Tony, o Pai-Todo propôs a Tony para criar armas mágicas em Svartalfheim. No entanto, determinado a não falhar novamente, ele restaurou sua sobriedade. Com estas armas, os Vingadores derrotaram os Dignos da Serpente e Skadi, enquanto Thor derrotou o próprio Serpente, mas pagou com a vida dele. Dias depois, Tony destruiu as armas em Svartalfheim e depois de discutir com Odin, o Deus voltou à vida as "estátuas" dos parisienses que não estavam quebradas. Além disso, Stark ofereceu o elfo Splitlip um lugar para trabalhar na Resiliente Stark. Última Posição do Mandarim Semanas depois, Ezekiel Stane e o Mandarim começaram a atualizar os vilões clássicos do Vingador de Ouro e os usaram para fazer atos de guerras em todo o mundo, o que fez com que Tony fosse duvidado se ele realmente pudesse pilotar a armadura do Homem de Ferro, sendo citado pelo exército dos EUA, com a ajuda do Máquina de Combate , mas antes que este conflito pudesse ser resolvido, um novo apareceu: o retorno da Força Fênix para Terra. Após o conflito com os X-Men causados pela Força Fênix, General Bruce Babbage forçou Tony a usar um apego especial à sua armadura, que poderia desligá-lo sempre que ele quisesse. Depois de fingir a morte de Rhodey e ter Pepper em uma crise, Tony deixou Mandarin e Hammer ganharem esta batalha, apenas para começar a jogar com suas próprias regras. Em um plano aparentemente feito com o Capitão América, Tony deixou de ser o Homem de Ferro, dando ao General Babbage o que ele queria. Ele teve que tirar o sistema de sua armadura, embora ele tenha dado a Rhodey uma nova armadura para ocupar seu lugar, depois que ele ajudou Rhodey a fingir sua morte. Depois que Mestre Espião se infiltrou na Resiliente Stark e atacou muitos de seus membros, Stark decidiu não ser mais parte dessa empresa para manter seus amigos a salvo do mandarim, que remotamente conseguiu controlar Stark, torná-lo prisioneiro e forçá-lo a construir Titanomech ao lado de Ezequiel Stane. Depois que Mandarin usou 3 de seus anéis para alimentar o primeiro Titanomech, Tony iniciou um plano com Ezekiel, convencido de super vilões Tufão, Nevasca e Laser Vivo para se juntar a ele em uma rebelião com o objetivo final de derrotar o mandarim e conseguiu usar a tecnologia em seu corpo para ajudar a Resiliente encontrá-lo, usando microrobos conhecidos como Swarm, que acompanharam a tecnologia repulsora do corpo de Tony. Resiliente perguntou a Divisão de Triunfo e a Dinastia para ajudar Tony a derrotar o Mandarim e seu Titanomech. Depois de Tim Cababa conseguiu reativar o vírus Extremis dentro do corpo de Stark, Tony criou um link com o Swarm e os usou como bombas para destruir as armas do Mandarim, que no final foi morto por Stane . Stark voltou a Seattle, e depois de se isolar para criar novas tecnologias e pensar sobre sua vida, ele decidiu demorar algum tempo e deixar sua mente no processo indo ao espaço. thumb|200px|Ao longo dos Guardiões da Galáxia A Origem Secreta de Tony Stark Quando ele voltou à Terra, Tony criou uma nova armadura para testar novas tecnologias. Depois de muitos aspectos de sua vida terem sido questionados ao derrotar inúmeras pessoas que deram as mãos no vírus Extremis, Tony decidiu aceitar uma oferta do Senhor das Estrelas feito para ele e juntou-se aos Guardiões da Galáxia para explorar o universo. Durante sua viagem no espaço, Tony Stark foi encarado por um rebelde Recorder Rigelliano chamado 451, que afirmou ter conhecido pai de Tony, e foi o responsável há décadas por permitir que Tony nascesse. O Recorder revelou que ele havia supostamente manipulado geneticamente Tony no útero, fornecendo-lhe sua inteligência e inteligência, e também que ele modificou Tony para que ele fosse o único futuro piloto de uma armadura gigante chamada Assassina de Deus que seria seja o impedimento nuclear da Terra. Tony foi forçado a pilotar o Godkiller, mas de alguma forma não poderia. 451 descobriu seu longo O plano do tempo não tinha lucro e decidiu destruir sua consciência junto com a Assassina de Deus. Tony conseguiu escapar da Assassina de Deus com o cérebro-corpo morto de 451. Ao retornar à Terra, Tony investigou por que ele não podia pilotar a Assassina de Deus e descobriu o segredo oculto de que ele não era o bebê 451 modificado, mas um filho adotado usava como chamariz para evitar que 451 encontrasse o menino atual. Tony finalmente localizou seu irmão adotivo secreto de longa data, Arno Stark, que já não estava em perigo porque 451 já estavam mortos. Reunido com seu irmão genial, Tony decidiu que poderia usar a informação milenar armazenada no banco de dados do 451 e o intelecto de Arno para ajudar a construir um mundo melhor. Homem de Ferro Superior Durante um confronto contra o Caveira Vermelha, que foi habilitado pelo cérebro de Charles Xavier, a Feiticeira Escarlate e o Doutor Destino lançaram um feitiço de inversão para alterar o eixo moral da mente do Caveira em para vencê-lo. O feitiço foi bem sucedido e o Caveira foi espancado, mas também afetou a bússola moral dos presentes na cena, desencadeando a maldade interior e o egoísmo de numerosos heróis. Um feitiço de reinversão com o objetivo de recuperar tudo novamente seria mais tarde, mas Tony o evitaria usando uma proteção especial para escapar do feitiço. Mais uma vez, egocêntrico e determinado, o Homem de Ferro se mudou para São Francisco, onde ele secretamente infectou toda a cidade com uma nova versão inactiva do vírus Extremis através do abastecimento de água, para tornar a perfeição disponível para todos na cidade. Usando um "aplicativo Extremis 3.0" para telefones, o vírus pode ser desencadeado dentro de um indivíduo, dando a impressão de que o vírus estava disponível para download. No entanto, seu plano teve uma segunda fase. Depois de um mês do Extremis livre, ele começou a carregar cada usuário de sua aplicação Extremis US$99,99 por dia para a renovação desta tecnologia. Depois de uma multidão de batalhas com várias figuras heróicas, incluindo o Demolidor, Pepper Potts e uma cópia de inteligência artificial de uma versão anterior, não invertida de sua mente, e o aliado-tornado-inimigo Jovem Abominável, A visão utópica de Tony para São Francisco caiu por causa de uma relação pública campanha executada pela Pepper que destruiu a fé que os san franciscanos tinham nele, vilipendia o Extremis 3.0 e revelou Tony Stark como "o monster ele se tornaria", forçando-o a trabalhar sem os seus amigos, se ele mesmo queria garantir o seu visão. O Tempo Se Esgota Algum tempo antes de sua jornada espacial, Tony e o resto dos Illuminati se reuniram novamente na Necrópole para investigar uma ameaça recém-visada: as Incursões, eventos em que os universos colidiram com o respectivo planeta Terra como o ponto focal, e a única maneira de evitar a morte da própria Terra foi destruir o colidir para os quais os Illuminati tiveram que se preparar para "impensáveis", destruir um planeta inocente. Como parte do confronto do problema, Tony formou a equipe de Vingadores mais recente com o propósito secreto de poder combater as maiores ameaças possíveis enquanto ele poderia se concentrar nas Incursões, construíram uma Esfera Dyson chamada Martelo do Sol em ordem de armas do Sol, e ajudou a engenharia reversa do Sistema de Injeção de Antimatéria. Quando o companheiro membro do Illuminati, o Capitão América, recusou-se a acompanhar o resto dos membros, a aceitação da necessidade potencial de destruir outros mundos, sua memória dos Illuminati e as Incursões foi apagada. As Incursões e escondendo sua existência de todos os outros afetaram Tony emocionalmente, até o ponto em que Cisne Negro descreveu como um "homem chegando ao fim de si mesmo". Meses depois, o Capitão América foi exposto à explosão do olho do Vigia, que revelou segredos profundos relacionados a eles com aqueles em seu raio de explosão, Steve lembrou da limpeza da mente que os Illuminati o submeteram, bem como suas atividades em relação à possível destruição de mundos, e confrontou o Homem de Ferro sobre isso. Ele decidiu que as ações dos Illuminati não deveriam ' seja tolerado e carregou os Vingadores com caçadores para baixo. Neste ponto, o Homem de Ferro foi afetado pelo feitiço de inversão. Uma tentativa de reivindicar Wakanda da Cabala que o Namor criou para destruir Terra incursiva resultou em Tony sendo mantido em cativeiro na Necrópole. Depois que a Cabala foi aparentemente morta após uma trégua feita pelar S.H.I.E.L.D. e os Illuminati, , os Illuminati retornaram à Necrópole e libertaram Tony, que foi forçado a fugir devido à falta de vontade dos Illuminati de deixar Stark estar lá com eles quando conheceram Rogers e os Vingadores, para impedir os fogos antigos são alimentados. thumb|left|Homem de Ferro vs. Steve Rogers, no final do Universo Marvel. Quando o Shi'ar e seus aliados chegaram à Terra para destruí-lo, como foi o ponto focal da decadência do Multiverso, os Vingadores e os Illuminati tentaram retaliar contra a frota inimiga. No entanto, eles falharam. Quando eles mantiveram as opções, o Homem de Ferro voou para Martelo do Sol para usá-lo. Iron Man destruiu com sucesso a frota Shi'ar, salvando a Terra, mas a incursão final estava no horizonte. Com apenas alguns minutos antes do evento, Steve confrontou Tony para resolver. A luta que se seguiu entre os dois velhos amigos levou Steve a forçar Tony a admitir que ele havia mentido para ele e todos os seus aliados, quando ele sabia sobre as incursões o tempo todo, mas Tony também confessou que não mudaria nada. A incursão final começou, e o planeta Terra da Terra-1610 começou a se aproximar do planeta Terra da Terra-616, enquanto Tony e Steve continuavam lutando. Guerra Civil II Quando a Terra-616 foi trazida de volta à existência, qualquer sinal de inversão moral de Tony desapareceu, tendo retornado ao seu eu normal. Oito meses no futuro, Tony fez um improvável aliado no vencedor reformado Victor von Doom durante uma aventura investigando a Madame Masque retornada. Doom tornou-se um jogador-chave na derrota de Masque e continuou a apoiar Stark, muito para o ceticismo de Tony. thumb|right|Reunido com sua mãe biológica Pouco depois, a comunidade de super-heróis foi dividida ao aprender a existência de um Inumano chamado Ulysses Cain que teve a capacidade de perfilar o futuro. Tony opôs a ideia da Capitã Marvel de usar ativamente as habilidades de Ulysses para enfrentar de forma preventiva quaisquer ameaças, sugerindo que era perigoso levar suas visões garantidas por vários motivos. O fato de que era possível evitar os acontecimentos que Cain viu significava que ele não tinha acesso a qualquer coisa colocada em pedra, além disso, pouco se sabia sobre como os poderes de Ulysses funcionavam, incluindo sua eficácia. Stark também colocou em questão a moralidade de parar e punir alguém por um desastre que poderiam potencialmente fazer, e talvez nem soubessem que eles fariam. Pouco depois desta primeira exibição de tensões entre os ideais da Capitã Marvel e Tony, Stark decidiu começar uma busca na identidade de seus pais biológicos. Uma vez que ele encontrou um beco sem saída, Tony visitou o orfanato em Sofia, Bulgária, onde ele achou que ele era adotado. Na sequência de uma tentativa fracassada de continuar a pesquisa por conta própria, levou Tony a reencontrar sua antiga chama, Cassandra Gillespe, informou o administrador do orfanato sobre a descoberta de registros hospitalares escondidos da mãe de Tony, mantidos em segredo pela O ex-administrador após os registros de nascimento de Tony ter sido levado com ele. Stark soube que sua mãe biológica era a produtora de música Amanda Armstrong e a visitava. A reunião emocional terminou com Tony expressando seu desejo de conhecer sua mãe e abraçá-la. Após a reunião familiar, a tensão entre o Homem de Ferro e a Capitã Marvel aumentou, resultando de duas ocasiões diferentes, quando ela atendeu as visões de Ulysses resultou em tragédia. Primeiro, o Máquina de Combate morreu e a Mulher-Hulk foi colocada em coma durante uma emboscada preventiva em Thanos. Mais tarde, Bruce Banner foi assassinado pelo Gavião Arqueiro supostamente a fração de segundo antes de se transformar no Hulk quando Banner estava sendo interrogado devido a uma das visões de Cain, prevendo-lhe que o Hulk saísse fora com consequências catastróficas. Depois que a Capitã Marvel prendeu um banquero de finanças inocente chamado Alison Green baseado em nada mais do que uma visão de Ulysses que acabou por estar errada, o Homem de Ferro recrutou a ajuda de vários super-heróis que se opuseram ao perfil para atacar o Triskelion e resgatar o Green. A batalha que se seguiu entre as forças do Homem de Ferro e da Capitã Marvel foi cortada quando uma nova visão anunciou a morte do Capitão América nas mãos do Homem-Aranha Miles Morales nos degraus do Edifício do Capitólio. Pantera Negra posteriormente desviou o lado da Capitã Marvel publicamente, dando ao Homem de Ferro e seus aliados o tempo suficiente para se teletransportar. O Homem de Ferro e a Capitã Marvel chegaram a soprar uma última vez depois que o Homem-Aranha e o Capitão América viajaram para Washington, DC para provar a visão errada. Tony perdeu a luta e entrou em coma, sobrevivendo unicamente devido a alterações secretas que ele havia feito em seu corpo mantendo-o vivo. Seu corpo foi colocado em uma cápsula de estase no Triskelion, onde a Besta partiu para investigar sua condição. Enquanto isso, os poderes de Ulysses evoluíram para além da capacidade de compreensão humana, e ele deixou a Terra para se juntar a outras entidades cósmicas. Precipitação e Retorno No rescaldo da queda de Tony, Victor von Doom decidiu assumir o manto do Homem de Ferro, a fim de ajudar a estabelecer sua nova posição como herói e continuar o legado de Stark. Uma cópia digital da mente de Stark tornou-se ativa e localizado Riri Williams, uma adolescente prodígia com afinidade por armaduras que haviam pegado a atenção de Tony pouco antes da guerra, a fim de treiná-la a se tornar uma heroína. A pedido da vontade de Tony, Amanda Armstrong se tornou CEO da Stark Industries para evitar que a empresa caísse. nas mãos de seu conselho de administração. O corpo comatoso de Tony foi levado para o Complexo Industrial Stark em Dover. O sistema biológico de Tony finalmente se reinicializou, resultando em seu despertar. Ele desapareceu da instalação Stark e foi para o esconderijo até que ele se recuperou completamente, apenas se aproximando de sua mãe uma vez para garantir que estava a salvo. Na esperança de que Rhodey não estivesse morto, mas em estado semelhante ao que tinha acordado, Tony exumou seu corpo do Cemitério de Arlington. Depois de executar os procedimentos necessários para dar o pontapé inicial no sistema biológico de Rhodey, Tony o devolveu à vida. Rhodey se juntou a Tony na luta contra o Capuz] para evitar que as Indústrias Stark caíssem em suas mãos. Tony subseqüentemente derrubou seu próprio pai biológico, Jude, que havia saído das sombras após décadas mantendo sua ressurreição nas mãos da Hidra em segredo. Não muito tempo depois de fazer seu retorno oficial, Tony renomeou sua empresa como Stark Sem Limites um think tank que funcionou como uma incubadora de idéias para novos ternos, transformando o Homem de Ferro em um projeto colaborativo, que além disso, voltou à idéia de criar uma armadura específica, dependendo da situação. | Personalidade = Tony Stark é, por falta de uma palavra melhor, complicado. Durante seus primeiros dias de sucesso, Stark era um homem que só se importava com a fama e a riqueza. Ele não teve senso de responsabilidade ou humildade, sempre esfregando seu sucesso na cara de todos os que conheceu. Tudo mudou quando ele foi capturado por terroristas. Depois de construir a primeira armadura do homem de ferro e fugir do cativeiro, Stark percebeu o tipo de pessoa que ele realmente era e se envolveu em uma vida de heroísmo para expiar seus erros no passado. Atormentado por muitos vícios, Stark é propenso a feminização, orgulho e a maioria do alcoolismo, sendo o último um vício desenvolvido como conseqüência do abuso de seu pai e seu status social. Esta vida de problemas o levou a desenvolver uma visão cínica do mundo. Apesar disso, Stark é dedicado a verdadeiramente tornar o mundo um lugar melhor. Esse desejo às vezes faz com que Stark recorra a métodos moralmente questionáveis, desde que o fim os justifique, incluindo sua cruzada para salvaguardar sua tecnologia (levando-o a enfrentar heróis como Arraia e o Capitão), e a guerra civil super humana, durante a qual o Homem de Ferro foi infiltrado na implementação do Ato do Registro Super Humano, porque seu fracasso teria levado a uma resposta áspera do governo. No entanto, o Homem de Ferro mostrou ser dominado pela culpa por esse tipo de curso de ação, que se desenvolveu em auto-ódio. Tony Stark foi descrito como "homem o suficiente para fazer o que precisa ser feito, mesmo sabendo muito bem o que isso lhe custará". As tendências auto-odiantes de Stark também levaram a Stark a ser suicida, e subestimando sua própria vida, também a favor dos outros. De acordo com Reed Richards, Tony Stark é "um futuro homem preso no agora. Um prisioneiro furioso contra o lento rastreamento da evolução humana". Os relacionamentos, moralidade e ética de Stark são altamente adaptáveis e maleáveis para o que ele consideraria o maior bem da sobrevivência e progresso necessários da humanidade. Tony também demonstrou detestar a vida de outras pessoas e recorrer a matar pessoas apenas como uma medida extrema. O Homem de Ferro é um herói que depende do seu intelecto e recursos tecnológicos para derrotar inimigos e alcançar a vitória. Stark invariavelmente se orgulha de ser uma das pessoas mais inteligentes do Universo Marvel. Alcoolismo Ainda uma criança, Tony foi introduzido no álcool por Howard, quando seu pai adotivo deu à força Tony sua primeira bebida enquanto estava embriagado. Como adolescente, Tony beberia com freqüência quando ele tinha 15 anos velho, principalmente para permitir-se melhor se encaixar com seus colegas de classe e impressionar as meninas. Como jovem adulto, Tony trabalharia mesmo sob a influência do álcool, alegando ter feito inovações trabalhe enquanto está bêbado. Durante sua idade adulta, Tony aumentou sua freqüência de beber uma vez que a S.H.I.E.L.D. ameaçou comprar sua empresa e sua armadura funcionou incorretamente. O comportamento cada vez mais irresponsável de Stark, incluindo o manuseio de sua armadura do Homem de Ferro bêbado e maltratando seu mordomo e amigo Edwin Jarvis, levou-o a finalmente pedir ajuda Bethany Cabe, que o ajudaria a lutar contra o alcoolismo pela primeira vez. Devido às maquinações de Obadiah Stane, Stark recaída. Ele foi substituído por Rhodey como Homem de Ferro e foi expulsado dos Vingadores. A condição de Stark piorou, e ele ficou desabrigado. Depois de quase sobrevivir a uma tempestade de neve, em que um colega sem-teto e amigo morreu, Tony finalmente pediu a Rhodey para ajudá-lo a superar seu vício. Semanas depois, Stark retomou o manto do Homem de Ferro. No momento da Era Heróica, ele conseguiu ficar sóbrio até seu encontro com Odin durante a Guerra da Serpente. Apesar disso, ele conseguiu ficar sóbrio e controlar seus bebês nos meses seguintes. durante a Incursão ele acreditava que iria destruir aTerra, Tony decidiu alinhar vários tiros de bebidas alcoólicas e conseguiu não tocá-las, como se ele não pudesse salvar o mundo, ele queria "vencer" seu vício. A partir do lançamento do "feitiço de inversão" durante o Ódio da Guerra Mundial, sua personalidade recém-invertida o levou a re-induzir-se em seu alcoolismo, aparentemente "compensar o desperdício tempo" de sobriedade. | Poderes = Extremis 3.0: Na sequência do Ódio da Guerra Mundial, Tony Stark projetou uma nova versão do vírus Extremis e disponibilizou-o para o público. Injetou-se com ele e desenvolveu habilidades adicionais, incluindo: *'Força Sobre-Humana' *'Agilidade Sobre-Humana' nó R.T.: Graças ao nó Repulsor Tech implantado em seu baú, que está ligado ao seu cérebro, Tony é capaz de interagir com diferentes tipos de energias e força um humano normal não pode. O nó R.T. age como um novo sentido para o seu usuário. Com base na experiência de Pepper Potts com um nó R.T. para Stark em A geração excessiva de energia do reator fornece à Stark uma quantidade aumentada de inteligência e deu-lhe capacidades de multitarefa e de aprendizagem de nível superior a nível humano. Ele melhora o metabolismo, força do núcleo, tempo de reação, reflexos e inteligência até 25-30 pontos de QI. A inteligência de Nick Fury classificou-o como nível de poder 9. thumb|right|Stark usando o nó R.T. para projetar energia à vontade *'Emanação Energética:' O nó R.T. não só fornece energia de repulsão para executar dispositivos como a Armadura do Homem de Ferro, seu usuário pode produzir feixes de energia à vontade, possivelmente mais fracos e menos dirigidos do que o Feixe-Único. *'Detecção de Campos Elétricos:' Como o nó R.T. está conectado ao Tony, ele pode sentir diferentes campos elétricos que o Reator está pegando. Isso inclui todos os tipos de freqüências invisíveis. *'Campo de Força Magnética:' O nó R.T. cria um campo de força que pode ser modificado à vontade pelo seu usuário aumentando o poder do Reator de forma incremental. Pode ser tão poderoso destruir balas ou repelir pessoas. Pode ser tão poderoso superar um campo eletromagnético gerado pelo Electro. **'Levitação:' O campo de força magnético gerado pelo Reator pode interferir os criados pelo planeta e levitar. Não se sabe se esta interação pode ser usada para voar. *'Sentidos Aprimorados:' O reator também aumenta os sentidos de seu usuário, permitindo que Tony "ouça melhor", por exemplo. *'Força Aprimorada:' O nó R.T.permite que ele possui uma força maior. *'Durabilidade Regenerativa:' Demonstrou-se que um usuário de um nó R.T. não só se recupera incrivelmente rápido de diferentes tipos de lesões , mas também para resistir a mais danos físicos do que um humano médio. Escudo Psíquico: Devido aos tratamentos da S.H.I.E.L.D, a mente de Stark é protegida de até mesmo os telepatas mais fortes vivos. Essas habilidades incluíram: *'Link Tecnopático:' O vírus Extremis havia fundido a armadura de Stark em seu corpo. Inicialmente, as camadas internas da armadura Iron Man foram armazenadas nas cavidades de seus ossos, mas mais tarde sua exo-armadura inteira seria contida dentro de nano-tubos de carbono. Ele foi capaz de manifestar e controlar a armadura através de impulsos cerebrais diretos e até mesmo utilizar alguns de seus poderes quando desrespeitado. Ele tinha controle direto e cibercético sobre os dispositivos de comunicação, equipamentos de varredura e dispositivos de gravação localizados em seu capacete. *''Comunicação Eletrônica:'' Ele também conseguiu se conectar remotamente a sistemas de comunicação externos, como satélites, telefones celulares e computadores em todo o mundo. A Stark era capaz de projetar sua voz através da transmissão de sistemas de som, como telefones celulares via transmissões eletrônicas de seu sistema nervoso central. *''Reflexos Sobre-Humanos:'' O vírus Extremis lhe concedeu reações e movimentos de velocidade aprimorados. *''Cura Regenerativa:'' Stark era capaz de se curar biologicamente e reparar a armadura. *''Mudança de Forma Limitada:'' Sua armadura é composta de nano-máquinas que podem ser ordenadas para se transformar em qualquer tipo de estrutura sobre a pele de Stark. Exemplos incluem roupas, outras armaduras, armas adicionais sobre sua armadura como uma luva de boxe ou um canhão laser modificado ao fazer com que as nano-máquinas mudem suas propriedades para o que Stark quiser. Eles também podem se dissociar para se transformar na armadura Iron Man sempre que Stark desejar. }} | Habilidades ='Classe de Inteligência Super-Gênio:' Independentemente dos poderes que lhe concedeu o processo, Tony Stark é muito mais do que um prodígio de engenharia mecânica que se formou no Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusetts com honras aos 17 anosHome de Ferro: A Lenda (1996). Com uma inteligência classificada como super-gênio, ele é facilmente uma das pessoas mais inteligentes da Terra. Além disso, isso se estende a sua engenhosidade notável lidando com situações difíceis, como inimigos difíceis e deathtraps, onde ele é capaz de usar suas ferramentas disponíveis, como seu terno, de maneiras pouco ortodoxas e efetivas, como exemplo: quando ele construiu a primeira Armadura do Homem de Ferro em cativeiro. Ele também conseguiu cortar a tecnologia mesmo dos alienígenas Kree, uma raça mais séculos do que seres humanos.Operação: Tempestade Galáctica Tony é conhecido como um "futurista". Ele afirmou que a maneira como sua mente funciona, ele pode intuir o futuro, mesmo podendo antecipar que uma situação semelhante à Guerra Civil Super-Humana aconteceria, anos antes dela. Mais recentemente, a inteligência de Stark cresceu para níveis super-humanos, com mais energia sendo emana de seu cérebro graças ao nó R.T. em seu peito, níveis que até deixaram Sr. Fantástico espantado. Stark pode usar seu intelecto superior para os níveis de dividir sua consciência com a ajuda de equipamento e operar perfeitamente três partes de sua consciência ao mesmo tempo, poder se mover, lutar, conversar e processar informações em três corpos diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Tony foi mencionado por Reed Richard para ser o melhor multitarefa do mundo. thumb|left|250px|Stark usando seu vasto intelecto para criar múltiplas Armaduras do Homem de Ferro ao mesmo tempo. Engenheiro Especializado: Ele é um excelente engenheiro e mecânico capaz de consertar quase qualquer, se não todas as máquinas. Empresário Especialista: Stark é extremamente respeitada no mundo dos negócios, capaz de controlar as atenções das pessoas quando fala em questões econômicas em virtude do fato de que ele é experiente o suficiente para ter, ao longo dos anos, acumulado várias empresas multimilionárias praticamente nada. Ele é conhecido pela lealdade de que ele manda e retorna para aqueles que trabalham para ele, bem como sua ética de negócios impecável. Ele também se esforça para ser ambientalmente responsável em seus negócios, e em um caso, imediatamente demitiu um funcionário que fez vendas lucrativas (mas ilegais) ao Doctor Doom. Ele afirma que, se ele quisesse, ele poderia entregar toda a fortuna e reconstruí-la novamente dentro de uma semana. Estrategista Especializado: Ele é um brilhante tático capaz de formular rapidamente estratégias de batalha e novos planos se a situação mudar, como ser capaz de elaborar diferentes planos complexos para derrotar inimigos diferentes em situações difíceis, e seja vitorioso. Mesmo chegando a colocar simultaneamente Reed Richards em cheque em cinco tábuas diferentes jogando xadrez, um jogo que ele não aprendeu até mais tarde em sua vida, deixando Richards totalmente atônito. Combate Especializado: Stark foi treinado em combate desarmado por Capitão América, Viúva Negra, Pantera Negra e Shang-Chi e tornou-se fisicamente formidável por conta própria quando a situação o exige. Ele conseguiu lutar contra os soldados treinados das Indústrias Hammer, derrotar cinco soldados treinados Skrull em combate sozinho, treinou os guardas de segurança das Indústrias Stark e numerosos gladiadores Voldi. Treinado em Tiroteio: Tony sabe como lidar com armas de fogo, principalmente aquelas que ele produziu. Acrobata Ligeiramente-Treinado: Através de seu treinamento, Stark aprendeu a aumentar sua agilidade e realizar acrobacias, que, embora não alcancem níveis de pessoas como Capitão América, são superiores aos humanos comuns. Vontade Indomável: Como evidenciado por seus dois combates sérios com alcoolismo e posterior recuperação, Stark possui uma tremenda força de vontade, nunca desistindo e muitas vezes emergindo da derrota ainda mais forte. É discutível que o verdadeiro "Homem de Ferro" não seja a armadura, mas o próprio Stark. Multilíngue: Além do inglês, Tony pode falar idiomas diferentes, incluindo japonês, e russo. | Força = Sem a sua armadura Tony Stark possui uma força um pouco superior à de um humano normal, ele também se dedica ao exercício regular moderado. A armadura amplifica a força de Stark para níveis incalculáveis, permitindo-lhe normalmente levantar (pressionar) aproximadamente 100 toneladas. Se for suficientemente alimentado por uma fonte externa, a armadura pode atingir níveis maciços mais altos. | Fraquezas = Dependência do nó R.T.: O nó Repulsor Tech implantado no cofre de Stark tem os códigos de máquinas básicos para manter o corpo modificado por Extremis de Stark funcionando. Então precisa estar em constante conexão com ele. Alcoolismo: Tony tem lutado contra o seu alcoolismo devido às altas pressões de dirigir sua empresa industrial, mantendo seu perfil social e sendo Iron Man. Mais recentemente, ele começou a beber novamente quando, por causa da chegada da Serpente à terra, ele acreditava que era o apocalipse. | Equipamento = *'Armaduras': O Homem de Ferro usa um traje sofisticado de armadura corporal contendo várias armas ofensivas. Ele tem número de trajes, além do modelo atual. Alguns são específicos da missão ou protótipos para testes, outros são modelos mais antigos mantidos para nostalgia ou para pesquisas. Ele desenvolveu uma pasta especial maleta para levar sua armadura. Alguns modelos são muito grandes para o caso e exigem um módulo separado. Como o chefe multimilionário de uma corporação global, diretor de uma agência global de aplicação da lei/espionagem e um inventor de nível genial, o Stark pode adquirir ou desenvolver tecnologia adicional conforme necessário. Armadura do Homem de Ferro Os poderes primários do Homem de Ferro provêm principalmente de seu traje blindado. Adequando a Armadura de Ferro: Originalmente, a armadura de Iron Man foi colocada manualmente. Desde a armadura Modelo 2, as únicas partes necessárias para ser encaixadas em seu corpo eram o torso, os "adaptadores" da perna do braço (os punhos das luvas e botas), os dedos e a parte de trás das mãos e as solas das botas. As malhas metálicas foram puxadas magneticamente dos adaptadores para as outras seções da armadura em menos de dois segundos. O traje do Modelo 4 permitiu que cada seção do terno fosse armazenada no torso, com um sinal ultra-sônico procedente do relógio de pulso de Stark e a pulseira I.D. ativando uma unidade de polarização no feixe de caixa, o que fez com que os anéis de ombro e colar se expandissem em uma forma 3D, deixando a manga e as perneiras do terno, que foram expandidas ao chegar ao antebraço e bezerros por circuitos de memória nos punhos das luvas e das botas, e depois encaixando as mãos e os pés. Enquanto isso, a máscara deslizou sobre sua cabeça por trás. Este processo levou micro-segundos. A armadura Modelo 8 e mais tarde serve necessário novamente para que todas as partes do traje sejam encaixadas. A armadura Modelo 17 foi capaz de ser armazenada de forma compacta e voe para Tony, se necessário, rapidamente colocando-o. A armadura Modelo 20 tinha a malha cobrindo todo o corpo feito de P.E.L.E., um metal líquido, cobrindo automaticamente o corpo inteiro uma vez que a peça de peito foi colocada sobre ele. Luvas, botas e torso tiveram de ser colocados manualmente. Depois de injetar-se com a Extremis, Stark conseguiu armazenar seu traje na sob bainha na santifica de seus ossos, podendo fazê-lo cobrir sua pele à vontade. Um sinal enviado do chip de bloqueio em seu braço fez com que o resto dos pedaços da armadura fosse empurrado para Tony usando um campo de repulsão vetorial, podendo equipar sua armadura em "piscar de olhos" um olho." Depois de perder a Extremis, a nova armadura Model 38 de Tony foi composta por feixes de nanopartículas morfológicas controladas pelo usuário neuroquinéticas que residiam no corpo de Stark e formaram uma fibra de ferro e platina que poderia ser ordenada para forma qualquer tipo de estrutura sobre a pele de Stark, de armamento a roupa. Uma vez que essa armadura foi tornada inerte e expulso do corpo de Stark, Tony usou várias máquinas para se adequar a ele. O traje também pode voar para ele e envolvê-lo incrivelmente rápido. Depois de moralmente invertido, o novo traje de Stark, composto de líquido-metal inteligente que se endureceu instantaneamente em conexão com o corpo do usuário, apresentou simbióticos "blocos de construção, "criando uma ligação psiónica entre o traje e o Tony, permitindo que o arranque da armadura seja completamente psiônico e não confie na tecnologia. Instalações de Armadura *''Força Sobre-Humana: Ele é capaz de levantar até 100 toneladas ao usar sua armadura e pode alcançar maiores níveis de força quando alimentado por uma fonte suficientemente mais poderosa. Quando a Mulher-Hulk entrou em um grande frenesi, Tony conseguiu colocá-la em um soco. Sua força exata depende muito da armadura que ele está vestindo. *Velocidade Sobre-Humana: Mesmo quando não está viajando por longas distâncias, a armadura permite que o usuário se mova e reaja a velocidades muito altas, mostradas, por exemplo, quando conseguiu superar o Homem-Aranha e o Tocha Humana. *Vôo: A armadura geralmente pode atingir velocidades superiores a Mach 10, no entanto Iron Man foi recentemente retratado como capaz de atingir velocidades de escape orbital (5 milhas por segundo) e até velocidades que podem ultrapassar buracos negros. O uso das botas do jato fornece energia suficiente para levantar uma carga de cerca de 500 toneladas. Os fatos mais recentes são até mesmo capazes de atingir a velocidade da urdidura. *Celas de Poder: A maioria de suas armaduras é alimentada por uma combinação de conversores solares, baterias elétricas e um gerador a bordo que usa a absorção de partículas beta como fonte de combustível. Os modelos atuais após Armadura do Homem de Ferro Modelo 38 usam um conjunto de cinco geradores do Repulsor Tech para serem alimentados. *Recarga de Energia de Conversão de Poder: A armadura também é capaz de absorver e converter fontes de energia próximas ou distantes, como calor, energia solar, elétrica, magnética, geotérmica ou energia cinética ou energia do próprio planeta em eletricidade, ou mesmo drenar energia diretamente nas baterias para recarrega. *Sistema de Apoio à Vida Auto-Contido e Proteção Ambiental: A armadura pode ser completamente selada para operações no vácuo ou debaixo d'água, fornecendo seu próprio suporte de vida e também protegida contra ataques de radiação, biológicos, químicos, corrosivos, cinéticos e elétricos. *Magnetismo: A armadura pode gerar campos magnéticos para puxar ou empurrar objetos metálicos à vontade. *'Anti-Magnetismo:' A armadura Tony deve negar os efeitos do magnetismo nela. Esta habilidade é usada frequentemente para ser imune aos poderes de Magneto. Essa habilidade pode ser desencadeada quando a armadura escolhe o magnetismo da próxima onda. *Computador de Bordo: A armadura possui um sistema operacional interno a bordo que ajuda o Stark a fornecer estratégias, informações de fundo sobre oponentes, arredores, o status do terno e evita o bloqueio dos sistemas de segmentação. *Matriz de Sensores: Os sensores conhecidos incluem radar/lidar, visão noturna e scanners fisiológicos/médicos que permitem a Stark tomar e monitorar os sinais vitais de outras pessoas, incluindo varreduras cardíacas e cerebrais. Essas varreduras também fornecem dados físicos pessoais em tempo real da Stark. Eles também são capazes de uma varredura totalmente ambiental para conteúdo atmosférico ou formas de vida - incluindo projeções de energia astral. thumb|Homem de Ferro levando um Reator Nuclear de 16 mil Toneladas *Sobreposição: Quando necessário, os sistemas de armadura, incluindo amplificação de força, amplificação de durabilidade e intensidade de repulsão, podem ser amplamente aumentados, ignorando circuitos de segurança e limitadores. No entanto, há uma chance de que isso possa resultar em uma falha completa do sistema da armadura. Um exemplo desse modo é quando Iron Man levantou facilmente um Reator Nuclear de 16.000 toneladas, e voou para o céu e jogou-o no mar. Parece que ele utilizou este recurso no Hulk uma vez, à medida que a armadura termina completamente inerte. O alcance da Sobreposição pode ser controlado apenas atingindo seu limite e ficando nele por muito tempo causará uma falha no sistema. Esta gama vai de um seguro de 800% a 3200%, até um muito perigoso de 5000%. Poderes Defensivos '''Armadura de Ferro Cristalizado': A armadura evoluiu a partir de um terno de ferro volumoso para uma matriz altamente complexa de liga híbrida de ferro / aço ultra-alta e completamente cromada alinhada molecularmente alinhada, reforçada por campos magnéticos sobre camadas de outras ligas ultra-hiper como liga de titânio e ligas de tungstênio / vanádio reforçadas com nano-tubos de carbono criando uma concha que é flexível, mas capaz de uma resiliência e proteção incrivelmente altas. thumb|left|Escudo do Homem de Ferro resistindo explosões *''Durabilidade Aprimorada: Sua armadura é muito durável, capaz de suportar enormes quantidades de punições. Pode suportar balas de alto calibre com facilidade. Ele também pode suportar foguetes, mísseis, torpedos, lasers com alta potência, e assim, levando pouco ou nenhum dano. As armaduras futuras eram totalmente resistentes contra eletricidade, incêndio, impactos pesados, explosões de energia, tomavam zero Kelvin e até as temperaturas dos Suns, mesmo alguns dos ataques de Thor (veja Thorbuster). O terno pode suportar um impacto cinético e térmico quase ilimitado, bem como a maioria das formas de radiação, graças ao seu revestimento refractário. A armadura pode sobreviver a qualquer coisa menos de uma explosão nuclear no ponto zero. O terno protege automaticamente seu usuário quando ele entra em um ambiente intrinsecamente hostil, como o espaço exterior ou o mar profundo. A armadura ainda tem circuitos especializados que protegem contra ataques telepáticos. Tony está muito confiante nas habilidades defensivas de seu terno, quando ele foi preso em uma explosão nuclear, ele estava apenas pensando em mulheres e completamente esqueceu o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. *Escudo de Energia: Proteção de energia que pode proteger o usuário contra danos. Também é capaz de refletir ataques e permanecer móvel. Com 2% de potência, o escudo é forte o suficiente para suportar uma explosão nuclear. É mesmo capaz de proteger seu usuário no ponto em branco de uma explosão nuclear causada por um material ainda mais radioativo do que o urânio, Pedra de Phlogi. O traje blindado é mesmo capaz de resistir a uma explosão de força do Espectro do Anel do Mandarim, um feixe de energia tão poderoso que pode destruir os laços entre átomos e moléculas, e magia. Poderes Ofensivos thumb|right|250px|Homem de Ferro emprega seus repulsores. *Raios Repulsor: A arma de energia primária da armadura. Uma arma de feixe de partículas, equipamento padrão nas luvas de palma; pode repelir ataques físicos e baseados em energia, viajando como um único fluxo ou como uma dispersão de campo largo. Os feixes possuem resistência à penetração, que vão desde perfuração sem esforço até 2 polegadas de aço para explodir um buraco através de uma montanha. A saída de potência pode ser ajustada para um feixe maior ou uma explosão omnidirecional de repulsão completa. A saída de potência pode ser ajustada para feixes de fogo gerando 2 gigawatts (como a Mark 3) para as vigas na região alta de petawatt, como visto com a Mark 27 (com assistência de fontes externas). A versão mais recente, a marca IVa, foi introduzida com a Armadura do Homem de Ferro Modelo 42, com uma cor vermelha. *Feixe Único: Um poderoso holofote, capaz de projetar feixes em praticamente todo o espectro de luz. Também usado como uma arma poderosa que pode destruir qualquer coisa em seu caminho. Ele dispara uma forma impulsionada do Monobeam com alguma energia apoiando-o. thumb|left|100px|Feixe Único **Feixe-Trio: Esta versão única do Feixe Único funciona com energia direta do peitoral, drenando energia rapidamente se não for totalmente carregada; provoca um retrocesso considerável. **Feixe-Múltiplo: Como o nome indica, o Feixe-Múltiplo pode disparar várias energias ao mesmo tempo. Geralmente usado com a energia que Tony Stark absorveu. **Pentafeixe: O Pentafeixe tem um projetor de lente de microondas que permite feixes direcionados de elétrons, prótons, energia acústica e nêutrons de múltiplos mega-joules ultra-altos. **Onifeixe: Em vez de apenas atirar ataques de tipo de feixe, o Onibeam pode gerar calor a 25.232 graus Fahrenheit, luzes extremamente poderosas que causam cegueira irreversível no inimigo e emite ataques ultra-sônicos capazes de impressionantes inimigos superhumanly duráveis e até causando desintegração. A outra forma em que o Omnibeam é disparado é absorvendo ou drenando qualquer energia na vizinhança de Iron Man, desenhando-o em seu reator de tórax e convertendo-o em bilhões de petawatts e disparando. *Lasers: Lasers padrão que podem ser usados como armas ou para soldagem, incluindo o laser UV para penetrar escudos permeáveis à luz.thumb|250px|Laser *Botas de Impulso: Descargas de plasma extremamente poderosas que se propagam em força à distância, mas implodem se forem sobrecarregadas. *Espada de Energia: Com base no mesmo projeto que Tony Stark usava para construir o escudo de energia do Capitão América, essa espada laser, emitida pelo braço direito, também poderia ser achatada em um escudo nas mãos ou espalhar toda a armadura para encaixar a armadura em uma cobertura protetora . *Barragem de Pulso: Barragem de Pulso é um dos ataques de longo alcance padrão do Homem de Ferro. Devido ao seu consumo de energia extremamente baixo, Pulse Barrage pode ser um ataque muito eficaz. uma barragem de pulsos vermelhos atualizada tem a capacidade de penetrar através de inimigos batendo outros atrás deles e a capacidade de ricochetear as paredes atingindo mais alvos. *Mísseis Inteligentes: The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with a minimal payload. *Impacto de Hiper-Velocidade: O programa Hiper-Velocidade permite que Tony pense e se mova em um período de tempo muito mais rápido que todos os outros, permitindo ataques mais rápidos. Além disso, poderia criar uma bolha elétrica se Tony for rápido o suficiente. *Descarga de Plasma: Uma descarga de plasma é liberada quando o terno entra em contato com Vibranium. *'Choques Microscópicos Telepáticos:' Tony criou este dispositivo para evitar que os seres telepáticos usem seus poderes. Eles são armazenados no jato elétrico da armadura. Um inalado por um telepata, quanto mais ele/ela tenta processar seus poderes psíquicos, maior será a tensão de uma corrente elétrica liberada em seu corpo. Pode ser letal se o telepata não parar de tentar usar seus poderes. *'Inibidor de Telepatia:' A armadura do Iron Man de Tony é capaz de bloquear sinais telepáticos, mesmo aqueles de seres tão poderosos como Investida Vermelha. *'nó Repulsor Tech: O nó Repulsor Tech é um tipo de poder de fusão derivado da Repulsor Tecnólogico do traje do Homem de Ferro criado por Tony. Ele pode ser usado como fonte de energia limpa, bem como uma bomba poderosa, além de modificações feitas ao longo da Rand Industries descartando a segunda aplicação possível. Depois de ser deixado em coma em uma batalha contra Norman Osborn, um reator de arco foi usado para executar o corpo de Stark mais uma vez, usando-o para executar os códigos básicos das máquinas para manter o corpo modificado por Extremis de Stark, funcionando também com Stark com uma inteligência aumentada, habilidades multitarefa e poderes adicionais. *'''Tornozeleira Skrull: O que permitiu que ele desligasse as habilidades psíquicas. ]] *'Cartão de Identificação dos Vingadores'. *'Martelo do Sol': Uma Esfera Dyson construída por Tony Stark como um plano de retorno para a crise das incursões. É capaz de capturar e controlar a energia irradiada pelo Sol, pode destruir um planeta inteiro com apenas 2% de carga. *'Visor Ferro': Uma rede de câmeras de drones projetadas por Tony Stark para proteger e controlar São Francisco. | Transporte = Quando não viaja em sua armadura ou usando Quinjet como um Vingador, Stark é proprietário de vários veículos. Alguns deles foram modificados, como uma Ferrari capaz de vôo. | Armas = Vários sistemas de armas repulsoras pela armadura do Homem de Ferro Namoradas Babs Babs foi uma dos muitos encontros em que Stark teve que esquecer Pepper Potts; ela foi com Tony para dar uma olhada na reconstrução completa de sua fábrica. Cynthia Cynthia foi uma dos muitos encontros de Stark teve que esquecer Pepper Potts, mesmo que ele confundiu com Sandra. Quando Tony Stark foi capturado pelo Melter, ela e várias outras datas de Stark correram para a Planta Principal da Stark Enterprises) para verificar se Tony ainda estava vivo. Nan Nan foi uma dos muitos encontros em que Stark teve que esquecer Pepper Potts, mesmo que ele só pudesse vê-la uma vez por mês. | CustomSection1 = Artigos Relacionados | CustomText1 = * Armadura do Homem de Ferro * Os Vingadores * Novos Vingadores * Poderosos Vingadores * Vingadores da Costa Oeste * Força Tarefa Cameos * Homem de Ferro é desbloqueável depois de vencer Tony Hawk's Underground que saiu em 2003. * Homem de Ferro, Tony Stark e Stark Enterprises fazem uma aparição no vídeo game do Justiceiro em 2005. Uma piada interior alude ao alcoolismo de Stark: depois de ver a destruição deixada pelo punisher, Stark suspira e diz: "Eu preciso de uma bebida". * Em Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, a Torre Stark aparece e atua como a base de uma das resistências de invasão de simbiontes. Além disso, existem muitas propagandas em torno de Nova York sobre a Indústrias Stark, apresentando às vezes a armadura do Homem de Ferro, o capacete da armadura do Homem de Ferro ou um reator arc. Embora Tony Stark nunca apareça no jogo, só é mencionado pelo Homem de Ferro. * Homem de Ferro Clássico: Brinquedo Biz Marvel Legends Série 1 (com variantes Furtivo e MK III) * Centurião Prateado'': Marvel Legends Série 7 * '''Armadura Moderna: Marvel Legends Série 8 * Armadura Hulkbuster' '': Marvel Legends Série 11: A Série dos Cavaleiros Lendários * '''Armadura de Primeira Aparição: Marvel Legends Série 14: A série Mojo (com variante de versão dourada) * Armadura Thorbuster: Marvel Legends Série 15: A série do M.O.D.O.K. * Homem de Ferro Clássico: Marvel Legends pacote-2 Série 1 * Homem de Ferro Extremis: Retorno da Marvel Legends Onda 1 (com variante Furtivo) * Homem de Ferro Neoclássico: Retorno de Marvel Legends Heróis Epíco Onda * Homem de Ferro Era Heróica: Série do Monge de Ferro * Homem de Ferro Clássico: Série do Monge de Ferro * Homem de Ferro Cósmico: Série do Groot File:Anthony Stark (Earth-616) 004 Merchandise.jpg|Série 1 File:Anthony Stark (Earth-616) 003 Merchandise.jpg|Série 7 Centurião Prateado File:IronMan.jpg|Modern Armor File:Anthony Stark (Earth-616) 002 Merchandise.jpg|Hulkbuster File:Anthony Stark (Earth-616) 001 Merchandise.jpg|1ª Aparição File:Thorarmor.jpg|Thor Buster | Notas = * A identidade do Homem de Ferro foi revelada publicamente quando Tony vestiu metade do terno para salvar um cão de ser atropelado. Então, isso foi posteriormente coberto por Stark alegando ter desistido do terno com outra pessoa agora dentro. * O adolescente Tony Stark foi incorporado ao real Stark. | Curiosidades = * O esporte favorito de Tony é o futebol. * Tony afirma ter derrotado Reed Richards no xadrez duas vezes. * Houve pelo menos 40 armaduras diferentes construídas por Tony Stark desde a primeira Armadura do Homem de Ferro, embora nem todas elas sejam trajes do Homem de Ferro. * Na época de , Tony tinha 35 anos. Ao implementar o Escala de Tempo Deslizante da Marvel, isso significaria que ele se tornou o Homem de Ferro aproximadamente quando tinha 23 anos. * Tony Stark tem três doutorados. * Tony é o proprietário da Área 51. * Stark significa "forte" em vários idiomas, incluindo alemão, sueco e vários outros. * Lee baseou a personalidade de Stark em Howard Hughes, explicando: "Howard Hughes era um dos homens mais coloridos do nosso tempo. Ele era um inventor, um aventureiro, um multi-milionário, um homem de senhoras e, finalmente, um maluco". "Bullpen Bulletins" (dez. 1997 Marvel comics): "Stan's Soapbox" (coluna), de Stan Lee * O tipo de sangue de Tony Stark é A+. * Tony Stark é o primeiro humano a possuir e usar o poderoso a Manopla do Infinito, Sr. Fantastico usou primeiro, mas não o usou. * Stark odeia J. R. R. Tolkien. * Tony sofre de Transtorno depressivo maior. Ala Psiquiátrica: Homem de Ferro 2.0|Homem de Ferro|Notícias|Marvel.com * O Homem de Ferro é um ateu. * Stark não sofreu alcoolismo até alguns problemas antes a história do "Demônio em uma garrafa". Anos depois, seu vício foi incluído retroativamente em seu passado, através de flashbacks. Fonte de inspiração e Cameos * O personagem de Nathan Stark no programa de televisão Eureka é inspirado por Tony Stark. * Tony Stark fez uma breve aparição no verso nas cenas em Super Amigos #5 pela DC Comics. Ele telefonou para um telethon dos Super Amigos e falou com Batman, onde prometeu US$75.000 para o Fundo do Coração. Popularidade Homem de Ferro e Tony Stark são muito populares e foram listados em muitos tops: * Forbes.com classificou Tony Stark como # 4 em sua lista de quinze personagens de ficção mais ricos, com um patrimônio líquido de US$12,4 bilhões. A Forbia Ficcional 15 (2013-07-31) * BusinessWeek classificou Homem de Ferro como um dos dez melhores personagens fictícios mais inteligentes nos quadrinhos americanos. heroes/index 0.htm Os Super-Heróis Mais Inteligentes (2006-06-01) * Homem de Ferro ficou em 12º lugar nos 100 melhores heróis de quadrinhos do IGN em 2011. | Links = * InvincibleIronMan.com & Fórum (local da irmã para Avançado Ferro) (Em Inglês) * Advanced Iron - O site Homem de Ferro para visitar (Em Inglês) * Homem de Ferro do DRG4 a Página da Série Animada (Em Inglês) * Arquivo da Figura do Homem de Ferro @ toymania.com (Em Inglês) * Homem de Ferro: A Série Animada (1994-5) @ Era da Animação Marvel (Em Inglês) * Forúm do Homem de Ferro (Em Inglês) * (Em Inglês) * Homem de Ferro 12 (Em Inglês) * O Arsenal do Homem de Ferro (Em Inglês) * Notas de produção do Homem de Ferro de John Jackson Miller e curiosidades (Em Inglês) * Sob a Armadura - Uma Lista Fã do Homem de Ferro (Em Inglês) * Homem de Ferro em Quadrinhos - Marvel (Em Inglês) * Página do Homem de Ferro da Marvel (Em Inglês) * Link do Grupo de Filme do Homem de Ferro (Em Inglês) * Site de Stark (Em Inglês) * Diretoria da Marveel (Em Inglês) * Fobia (Em Inglês) }} en:Anthony Stark (Earth-616) ro:Anthony Stark (Pamant-616) pl:Anthony Stark (Ziemia-616) Categoria:Vôo Categoria:Usuários de Armadura Categoria:Explosões Concussivas Categoria:Geração de Plasma Categoria:Tecnopatas Categoria:Alcoolismo Categoria:Família Stark Categoria:Milionários Categoria:Essência do Medo Categoria:Treinado pelo Capitão América Categoria:Cientistas Categoria:Ciborgues Categoria:Extremis Categoria:Anthony Stark (Terra-616)/Citações Categoria:Multilíngue Categoria:Habilidades para Hackear o Computador Categoria:Sangue Tipo A+ Categoria:Nível de Poder 9 Categoria:Robótica Categoria:Físicos Categoria:Experimentos do Doutor Octopus Categoria:Inteligência Artificialmente Melhorada Categoria:Depressão Categoria:Personagens Ateus Categoria:Viajantes no Tempo Categoria:Três Doutorados Categoria:Participantes da Saga de Korvac Categoria:Anteriormente Falecido Categoria:Morto por Carina Walters Categoria:Vítimas da Saga de Korvac Categoria:Treinado pelo Shang-Chi Categoria:Personagens Mesclados Categoria:Personagens Gestalt Categoria:Vítima de O Tempo Se Esgota Categoria:Museu do Colecionador Categoria:Força Sobre-Humana Categoria:Força Classe 100 Categoria:Empresários Categoria:Velocidade da Urdira Categoria:Diretores da S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoria:Identidades Compartilhadas: Sucessores Categoria:Força Sobre-Humana (75-100 toneladas) Categoria:Velocidade Supersônica Categoria:Durabilidade Sobre-Humana Categoria:Múltiplas Formas de Projeção de Energia Categoria:Estudante da Universidade de Cambridge Categoria:Estudante do M.I.T. Categoria:Áries (Signo Astrológico) Categoria:Personagens da Guerra do Vietnã Categoria:Portadores da Manopla do Infinito Categoria:Participantes do Jogo de Poker do Super-Herói Flutuante Categoria:Inteligência Super-Genial Categoria:Regeneração Categoria:Viajantes Interdimensionais